Liosia the white lion princess (A Thundercats story)
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When two young "Orphans" a teen living in a snow mountain cabin by herself and caring for her nine year old little brother. Takes in an old man from the cold she soon finds out what she is and goes to the dimension where she was born and discovers her destiny! An AU where the queen Lion-o's mother lives and loves both her sons kindly and is fond of Liosia and her son Lion-o's love
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Two white lion's in human skin

Eloise is a normal teenage girl she is living in the snowy mountains in Alaska alone with her nine year old brother Henry. She supposedly lost her parents in a blizzard and no bodies were found. So Eloise is by herself.

She knew her family was from some place different and had different names than what they use.

The name on her necklace was Liosia and the name on her brother's blanket was Leonaro.

She often had to go out and hunt during the cold winter because the snow made it hard to go into town to go to the store.

Today she was out chopping wood from the wood pile. She heard something it was a groan. She rushed over to see what or who was making that sound.

She saw an old man collapsed in the snow. He was hurt. "Hang sir, I'll help you." she said. She lifted him up and put his arm over her shoulder and carried him back to her cabin.

She opened the door. Henry saw her come in. "Eloise what happened?" Henry asked when she brought the old man in.

"I found him in the snow he's hurt." Eloise said.

"I'll put more wood on the fire." Henry said.

"Good, I'll put him on the couch and get some blankets and the first aid kit." Eloise said.

Once that was done the bandaged the old man's wounds and he woke up. "Are you okay mister?" Henry asked.

"Yes I'm fine," the old man said. He saw Eloise and smiled. "Thank you Liosia, and you too Leonaro." he said.

"How did you know...?" the two siblings said.

The man revealed his true form. "I am Jaga from another dimension of this planet called third earth. You two are part of the white lion cat clan just like your parents." Jaga said.

"But how can it be?" Henry asked.

"Nothing possible without the right magic and belief." Jaga said. "This is mental image I created so I could come here and bring you two to Third earth." he said.

"But how do we know you're telling the truth?" Eloise said.

"This is the mirror of truth. It will show you as you really are." Jaga said.

Eloise and Henry looked in the mirror and sure enough they were lions alright white lions. With creamy white fur and caramel blonde hair on the head.

"We believe you," the two of them said.

"Are you going to open a portal to this world?" Eloise asked.

"Yes now prepare for things beyond your imagination. Great friends, terrible foes and other things in this amazing place where you two's ancestors were born." Jaga said.

Jaga opened the portal causing the fire to go out, and the siblings went through.

The two siblings woke up. They looked at each other they were white lions. "Whoa!" they said when they saw each other.

"I guess we are here now sis." Henry said.

"We should go by our real names now." Eloise said.

"Okay sis, I have to get use to being called Leonaro." he said.

"I have to get use to being called Liosia." she said.

They noticed something. "Eek!" they said.

"We're naked!" Leonaro said.

"We need to put some clothes on or use some thing as clothes." Liosia said.

She saw some old clothe sails and tarps. She found a box full of needles and thread to keep the sail in one piece and she used it to make clothes for her and her brother.

"This will do until we get some money to buy some clothes." Liosia said.

"This is a little embarrassing." Leonaro said.

"It's better than being naked." Liosia said.

"You're right, you're right." he said.

They saw the gate that opened up to the city of Thundera. "Maybe in there we can get some money and get some clothes and food as well." Liosia said.

"Good idea." Leonaro said.

Then they went through the gate together.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Welcome to Thundera

Liosia and her brother head through the gate and found themselves in Thundera. "Boy this is a big place huh sis?" Leonaro said.

"You said it," Liosia said.

"It's like a kingdom version of New York." Leonaro said.

"Just be quiet about that stuff." Liosia said.

"But what if they ask?" he asked.

"Then that is different matter and it depends on who's asking." she answered.

"Okay," Leonaro said.

They soon found themselves in a bad part of town. "Looks like we are in a bad part of the city." Liosia said.

Liosia saw a thug beating up on a dog. "Hey you! There is nothing brave about beating up on someone smaller than you!" she said.

The Thug turned and saw Liosia. "Uh oh," Leonaro said.

"Hello miss what's your name?" the thug said.

"None of your business!" Liosia said. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Back off mister leave my sister alone!" Leonaro said.

"Butt out kid!" the thug said pushing Leonaro to the ground.

"OUCH!" Leonaro said.

"Hey leave my little brother alone." she said.

"Come on girly want to go for a walk?" the thug asked.

"No, go away!" she said.

"Ah come on," the thug said.

"Leave me and my little brother alone!" she said.

"You heard her leave her and her brother alone." a cloaked figure said.

Then a fight began. Thug and his friends were ganging up on the figure.

Then a cheetah assisted. "I'm sure the king and queen won't be happy to hear their son is wrestling alley cats." she said.

"The prince let's get out of here." the thug said.

"Thanks I'm Lion-o." the prince said.

"Cheetara." the cheetah said.

"Are you two okay?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm okay," Liosia said.

"I hurt my arm." Leonaro said holding his forearm.

Liosia took a look. "That's a nasty cut. I need to take care of it but I don't have any bandages." she said.

"I have some." Cheetara said and then wrapped up his forearm.

"Thank you," Leonaro said.

"I'm Liosia and this is my little brother Leonaro." Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you," Cheetara said.

"You must be new to Thundera." Lion-o said.

"We are and how we got here is a long story." Liosia said.

"Welcome to Thundera." Lion-o said.

"Why are you two wearing old tarps?" Cheetara asked.

"Well when we woke up after we got here we found we were naked." Liosia said and explained.

"Jaga will know something about this she said he was there." Lion-o said. "Meanwhile follow me." he said.

They meet Jorma a dog and he sold Lion-o some tech.

Then Lion-o realized something. "Awe man I'm late for the ceremony!" Lion-o said. "Oh you two better come with me my mom and dad and Jaga must know about you two." he said.

"Okay we're coming," Liosia said.

"Wait for me!" Leonaro called.

Meanwhile at the palace. "He knows how important today is where is he?" Claudius asked.

"Patience Claudius I know when you were his age your father wasn't always pleased with you," Jaga said.

"I didn't reject my princely duties why can't he be more like you Tygra?" Claudius asked.

"You are asking for the impossible father," Tygra said.

"Now my dear, Lion-o has qualities that Tygra doesn't have and I remember you were just as free spirited when you were a young prince. Especially when I met you." Leonara said.

"I know Leonara, I just wish Lion-o would grow up and take responsibility and settle down." Claudius said.

"Everyone grows at their own time. Soon he'll grow into a fine king we know he is." Leonara said.

They made it to the palace.

"Where have you been Lion-o?" Claudius asked.

"Yes we were starting to get worried." Leonara said.

"And who are these two?" he asked.

"Dad this Liosia and her younger brother Leonaro their new here and how that got here is interesting." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you." Liosia said bowing to show respect.

Leonaro copied his sister.

"What happened to his arm?" Claudius asked.

"Yeah he's hurt," Leonara said.

"He was attacked by a thug." Liosia said. "If it wasn't for Lion-o, Leonaro and I could've been in big trouble." she said.

"You were protecting these two that is why you were late?" Claudius asked.

"Lion-o that was very brave but be careful in the future you our your friends could get hurt." Leonara said.

"Yes sir, yes ma'am." Lion-o said.

"Now that is how prince should act towards his people." Claudius said.

"Agreed my dear," Leonara said.

"Now young lady Lion-o said the story of how you got hear is interesting mind telling us?" he asked.

Liosia explained the whole thing.

"She is tell the truth Claudius and Leonara my Consciousness was there and rescued me from the bitter cold of the mountains she called home. She is really from here but was raised by her folks in another dimension like she said. She has a lot to find out." Jaga said.

"I would like to here about this dimension later and you said humans were dominant and animals shared the world with people. I would like to learn more about it." Claudius said.

"I'll be glad to tell you sire." she said.

Liosia and Leonaro witnessed the ceremony.

Once it was over with Claudius and Leonara turned to Liosia and Leonaro.

"You two are going to be guests in the palace until we find out where on third earth you came from. I think you two are probably from one of the other Lion kingdoms until then you can stay here." Claudius said.

"Thank you we will try to be good guests." Liosia said.

"Now let's get you two cleaned up and properly dressed if you two are going to stay in the palace as our guests we can't have you dirty and dressed in tarps." Leonara said.

"Lion-o will be you're guide here." Claudius said.

"Yes father," Lion-o said.

"Understood," Liosia said.

"I hope you feel welcome in Thundera." Claudius said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 the fall of Thundera

Once Liosia and Leonaro were done with their bathes they were dressed by the servants. "Thank you," Liosia said.

"Yeah thanks," Leonaro said.

There was a lot of commotion going on outside. Liosia and Leonaro decided to head out to see what it was.

"What's going on?" Liosia asked.

"The generals Grune and Panthro have returned." Tygra said.

"Cool," Leonaro said.

They mount on creatures called Marchnokes. Lion-o allowed Liosia double up with him and Tygra allowed Leonaro to double up with him.

"Hold on tight." Tygra told Leonaro.

"Okay," Leonaro said.

They headed out and met up with Grune the general who was making the captive lizards pull the huge bejeweled stone.

"I bring a gift it may not be much now but wait until the stone cutters are done with it." Grune said.

"Greets Grune," Claudius said.

"Welcome back Grune," Leonara said.

"Hello, Claudius, Leonara, Tygra and Lion-o." Grune said. He saw Liosia and Leonaro. "Who are these two?" he asked.

"This is Liosia and her little brother Leonaro they are new here and will be staying the palace for awhile until we find out which lion kingdom they come from." Claudius said. The explained their story.

"It's been a long time since I've seen white lions." Grune said. "What is the dimension where your from like?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." Liosia said.

"Grune where is Panthro?" Claudius asked.

Grune pulled out a pair of nun-chucks and showed them to Claudius. "Panthro fought valiantly but alas it was too much for him." Grune said.

"Tomorrow we will mourn this tragedy but today we will celebrate the return of Thundera's greatest general." Claudius said.

Soon the cats began talking. Lion-o felt dismayed by the fact Grune said there was no tech out there.

Lion-o began to talk to Liosia. He felt himself starting to blush she was very pretty and had an amazing personality. He was crushing on her hard.

Liosia was starting to crush on him.

Leonara could see that her youngest son was developing feelings for the young white lioness they were the same age.

He found a flower and gave it to her. "Thanks it's very pretty." she said.

Jaga saw the flower.

"You made a nice choice Lion-o a star Lillie it is said to grant the wish of it's receiver and giver." Jaga said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

"Cool," Liosia said.

The celebration began and Liosia and Leonaro saw Tygra and Lion-o compete in the games. Tygra whooped Lion-o's butt in the game.

Lion-o and Tygra helped to Lizard prisoners be freed.

"Well things could be worse." Liosia said.

"They sure can be, I see a lot worse stuff then that in history book." Leonaro said.

Then the lizard army appeared and attacked it was found out Grune was traitor. Panthro was held prisoner.

But it wasn't Panthro. Liosia saw something in his eyes and when the king freed Panthro she took a rock and hurled it Panthro. The king got hurt but he would live.

Lion-o and Tygra helped him out of the water.

"Panthro how could you?" Claudius said.

"Yes you were our closest friend." Leonara said holding her husband's head.

"That is not Panthro." Liosia said.

"Correct you are young white lioness." 'Panthro' said. It was Mum-Ra.

Now locked up they didn't know what to do.

A lizard came up with food and placed it in the cell.

"Remember me I granted you mercy." Lion-o said.

"Be quiet and eat your supper." the lizard said.

"See Lizards are like that Lion-o even though I don't know why they just are son." Claudius said.

"Well there must be a reason." Liosia said after bandaging Claudius' wound.

"Yeah I learned stuff like that in school." Leonaro said. The other looked at him. "My sister and I will explain later." he said.

"You tried son," Leonara said.

"Mum-Ra must have been what the sword showed you, wasn't son?" Claudius asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Claudius asked.

"He probably thought you two would worry or dismiss it and call it a fairy tale." Liosia said.

Lion-o nodded.

"Son I now know I was wrong, and you were right you made me proud." Claudius said.

"We were all wrong," Leonara said.

"I hope I can find a plan to get us out of here." Lion-o said.

"Your plans tend to lead to disaster little brother." Tygra said.

Lion-o saw something shine in the bowl he picked up.

"What is it?' Tygra asked.

"Sometimes my plans lead to disaster other times they get us a key." Lion-o said pulling out a key from the bowl.

"Wow," Leonaro said.

"Now let's get out of here." Claudius said.

"Let's hurry," Leonara said.

On the way out they saw that Jaga and a Cleric were in trouble.

Claudius gave Lion-o the sword and he knocked Mum-Ra through the wall.

Mum-Ra was about to attack then the sun rose and Mum-Ra cried out in fear and pain.

"Hey look he can't stand bright light." Liosia said.

"Like a vampire in scary movie." Leonaro said. Everyone looked at him again. "We'll explain later." he said.

Cheetara was revealed to be the cleric. All the cats started to escaped Jaga had gotten hurt and Lion-o helped him up.

They moved on into a chamber.

Claudius gave his son the sword of omens and gauntlet of omens. "Use it wisely son, you're mother and I do things for the survivors." Claudius said.

"Lion-o you must find the book of omens." Jaga said. Then he gave something to Liosia and Leonaro.

Leonaro got a slingshot and Liosia a boomerang. "Use these weapons to defend yourselves." Jaga said. Then he gave Liosia a bottle. "This is the tonic of the sunrise orchid it can cure anything even the most fatal injuries use it wisely." he said.

"Understood." Liosia said.

"Your coming with us." Lion-o said.

"I will only slow you down." Jaga said.

"Let's do what he says." Tygra said.

"Son if Panthro is still alive out there tell him his new orders are to go with you and help you." Claudius said.

"Yes father." Lion-o said.

"I'll provide distraction so don't worry about me." Jaga said.

They headed out and saw Thundera in ruin.

"Thundera has fallen." Claudius said. He held his queen close and everyone had sad looks on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Ramlak rising

They were about to head out of the city. Liosia saw and heard something. "Over here she's alive." she said.

They came over and saw female cat in the rubble. "Good eyes Liosia." Claudius said.

"Let's hurry," Leonara said.

Then they lifted the rubble off the cat. The cat was badly injured. "Thank you," the cat weakly said her eyes were closed.

"Looks like the lower half of her body was crushed." Claudius said.

"Will she be okay?" Leonaro said.

"I don't know," Lion-o said.

Liosia knew what to do. She gave the cat a drop of the sunrise orchid tonic. The cat was healed. She opened her eyes. "Thank you," she said in a stronger voice. "Is that sunrise orchid tonic?" she asked.

"Yes it is Jaga gave it to me." Liosia said.

"I know a thing or two about healing and heard when this flower is made into tonic it can heal the most fatal injuries, sickness and poison." she said. "I now know it's true." she said.

"Who are you miss?" Claudius asked.

"I'm Pumyra," she said as she stood up.

"Careful now," Leonara said helping her.

"Nice to meet you Pumyra." Cheetara said.

"We need to head out." Lion-o said.

"Yes we need to find the book of omens." Liosia said.

"Can you come with us Pumyra?" Leonaro asked.

"I think I'll stay here and help the survivors and treat any that are wounded." Pumyra said. "I'll meet up with you later." she said.

"Okay then." Lion-o said.

Wilykit and Wilykat came up. "I thought we were the only cats around can we come with you?" they asked.

"I don't want to babysit." Lion-o said.

"How come he gets to come?" Wilykit said pointing at Leonaro.

"Because she's my big sister." Leonaro said pointing at Liosia.

"I don't mind if they come along." Liosia said.

"Take those kittens with you," Claudius said. "There are probably lizards still in the ruins so take them with you and if I know what kittens are like they can learn to take care of themselves with the proper time and work." he said.

"Yes, these kittens need to learn," Leonara said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

The Thundercats bid good-bye to Claudius, Leonara and Pumyra and headed out to get the book of omens.

"I think we're going the wrong way," Leonaro said.

"I think so too." Liosia said.

"I'm not sure I'm going the right direction anymore." Lion-o said.

"Awe great we're lost." Tygra said.

The kittens saw something. "Look!" they said.

"It's the sand sea we need to find another way around it." Tygra said.

"Look food." Leonaro said.

The cats went into the water and started to eat. Then found themselves captured.

"That bait was for the beast." a fishman said. "I am Koinelious Tunar," he said.

Then a monster attacked the ship.

"The beast is attacking." Tunar said.

Lion-o broke free and him and the other Thundercats began to help. The beast left.

"Everyone okay?" Liosia asked.

"Yes," Leonaro said.

"You fight well for landlubbers you will be part of my crew." Tunar said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cheetara said.

"Me to it reminds me of a book I once read at school." Liosia said.

"What happened?" Cheetara asked.

"You don't want to know." Liosia said.

"Hey where's Tygra?" Cheetara said.

"He's over there." Leonaro said pointing.

Cheetara and Liosia looked over where Leonaro pointed and saw Tygra's throwing up over the rail of the ship.

"Looks like someone gets sea sick." Liosia said.

Lion-o saw how full of rage and vengeance Tunar was. Lion-o felt angry about Thundera and maybe that was why he kept going the wrong direction he was too angry to think.

The creature Tunar called Ramlak attacked again. He was dragged down by the beast and Lion-o managed to killed the monster.

The fishmen got the water and home back.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own fault." the first mate said. "Now we can live in peace." he said.

"Now let's find that book," Lion-o said.

He and the other Thundercats headed out in another direction in hopes of finding the book.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 song of the Petalars

The Thundercats were camping in the woods. Wilykit kissed a froog. "Yuck!" she said.

"Wilykit loves the froog, Wilykit loves the froog!" Wilykat said.

"I do not you dared me!" Wilykit said chasing him.

"In the blink of an eye." Lion-o said.

"What?" Cheetara said.

"It just I thought I would live in Thundera forever and be with my father, mother and brother forever pretty silly huh?" Lion-o said.

"You know I once thought I would be with my parents forever. Then that blizzard came when they were driving home to me and my brother and the crash and there bodies were not found after the vehicle burned. So I had to become responsible for my brother and me." Liosia said.

"I'm sorry," Lion-o said. Snarf jumped on Lion-o's face. "Hey this better be good Snarf." he said.

Then the lizards came. "We fall back." Lion-o said.

"Thundercats never run from a fight. That's what dad told us." Tygra said.

"And what happened to Thundera?!" Lion-o said.

They went into the briar. They heard something.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"Sounds like singing if you ask me." Leonaro said.

They saw some creatures that looked like flowers. They were singing and an old one welcomed a new baby to the world then died.

Lion-o cut his way through. The small beings were frightened. A young one came up.

"Who are you? Are you from here in the briar? Do you come from seeds too?" He asked. "What is that thing you're holding did you make it?" he asked. He saw Snarf and asked: "You're different from the others are you some kind of pet?" He looked at him. "Why are you covered in hair? What is that.." he said until Lion-o covered his mouth.

"Slow down you sound like me when I was your age." Lion-o said. Then everyone started laughing.

"You met young Emrick we are the Petalars we come from a far off paradise call the garden then a wind stronger than any of our recorded history blew through our home carrying off the entire Petalar race into Briar woods stranded for generations," the petalar said.

"This place is so big you haven't found your way out in all that time?" Tygra asked.

"We have a map it's very old it leads to the cliff of winds which will blow us back home." Emrick said.

"I'll help you get to the cliff of winds then we both can get out of this briar." Lion-o said.

Emrick grabbed Lion-o's hair and cheered.

"Look's like Emrick found himself a hero." Cheetara said.

"He's too young to know any better." Tygra said.

Later that day Lion-o was giving Emrick sword lessons. A bird grabbed Emrick. "Emrick fight back!" Lion-o said.

The bird dropped Emrick and Lion-o was looking for him and a teen aged Petalar came out. It was Emrick.

"The entire Petalar race lives out their entire life in a day. This child was a baby a few hours ago. For us it's a day. But for them..." Cheetara said.

"It's a lifetime." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got on to Emrick for endangering himself.

A while later Emrick came back as young man.

The lizards began to burn the briar. Big branch formed a hill and wind started up the Petalars could go home. Lion-o saw an old Petalar and told him he better get moving.

"My journey ends here old friend." Emrick said.

"Emrick." Lion-o said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the garden." he said.

"It's the adventure my friend and I had a good one and continue yours." Emrick said and died.

Lion-o got up. "Let's stop those Lizards." Lion-o said.

They soon found themselves trapped. Then they heard something. It was a tank and it crushed the lizards.

Someone came out of the tank and whacked away a lizard.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Name's Panthro." the cat said.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 old friends

Panthro was working on the tank. "I didn't think he'd be so big." Lion-o said.

"I thought he'd be less spiky." Cheetara said.

"He's looks scary." Leonaro said.

"Leonaro!" Liosia said.

"Well what are you waiting for Lion-o tell him father's message." Tygra said.

"Panthro I have a message from the king," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Panthro asked.

"His orders are for you to come along with us to find out what needs to be done to stop Mum-Ra." Lion-o said.

"I know it's an order I'll follow it but I don't like baby sitting." Panthro said.

"Oh we ran into Grune a while back before the fall of Thundera that guy I knew there was something I didn't like about him." Liosia said.

"Grune I remember when we first met on the battle field." Panthro said.

He thought back to all the times he and Grune had been together doing work as soldiers.

"We need Thundrillium to run this tank there is mine of it nearby." Panthro said.

"Well then let's go get it," Lion-o said.

"Fine but stay out of my way." Panthro said.

They made it to the mine and Grune was there alright. "Grune," Panthro said. "You pushed me down a hole and I nearly died in the dessert because of you." he said. "You are nothing but traitor!" he said.

Grune called for the driller. "Destroy them Driller." he said. Then he retreated.

"GRUNE!" Panthro shouted.

"Not now we have bigger problems." Liosia said.

The driller was on the attack.

Lion-o fought the driller.

"Impressive." Panthro said.

"HO!" Lion-o said and the driller was destroyed.

"That was close," Leonaro said.

There was some rumbling. "What's that?" Liosia asked.

"The driller weakened the mine." Tygra said. "We need to get out of here." he said.

"Not without this stuff." Cheetara said grabbing a handful of Thundrillium.

Once out of the mines everything was alright.

"I see your father gave you the sword of omens to use, I will gladly follow his orders to help you. I will follow your orders and serve you proudly as well." Panthro said.

"Then can I drive the Thundertank?" Lion-o asked.

"Not chance, young Prince." Panthro said.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 tower of omens

The Thundercats were heading towards the tower of Omens. It is said to hold the book of Omens which was what they were looking for.

"We must be careful of traps." Cheetara said.

"Yes we must because I heard in old ruins like these there are often booby traps." Liosia said.

They made it to the entrance. Panthro looked nervous. "I hate water because I can't swim." Panthro said.

"I can teach you later," Liosia said.

"Yeah my big sister taught me how to swim." Leonaro said.

"That would be nice but not now." Panthro said.

They headed into the tower. "Okay a locked door we have to try all the keys it looks like." Cheetara said. She used one of the keys and the walk way was pulling in.

"We don't have time for that!" Panthro shouted.

"We can just pick the lock." Wilykat said and picked the lock and the door opened.

"Okay I have to be fast for the is ." Cheetara said. She ran through and turned off the traps and they went through the door.

"Okay now what?" Liosia asked.

The room started to fill with water and Panthro sank like a stone and managed to drain water and pulled them through the vents.

"Not being able to swim has it's advantages." Panthro said.

"Okay now let's get to the tower." Lion-o said.

They made it to the bridge and walked to the tower.

They saw Mum-Ra. "Mum-Ra!" Liosia said.

"Jaga!" Cheetara said Jaga was in a lantern.

"We have to be careful," Liosia said.

A fight had started a Liosia threw her boomerang knocking down a lizard. Cheetara ran to the top using her speed.

Lion-o came up and helped her. Mum-Ra attacked and the glint of the gauntlet made Mum-Ra freeze. Jaga took that distraction to break out of the lantern.

"I won't forget this, some day your luck will run out!" Mum-Ra shouted in his raven form.

Cheetara picked up the broken lantern. "He sacrificed himself to save us." Cheetara said.

There was a small light it touch the book and Lion-o was able to take it out of the circle it was in.

"Now we should get some answers." Lion-o said.

He opened the book.

He looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Liosia asked.

"It's blank," Lion-o said.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 legacy

Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara and the kittens were at the front of the tower of omens while Lion-o and Liosia were up at the top looking at the book of omens.

"I wish I knew what this was, it was said to be magic." Lion-o said.

"Maybe it's something else." Liosia said.

"I think it might be technology if I can boot it up it will work." Lion-o said.

Snarf looked really nervous.

"Be careful." Liosia said.

"I'll be careful I won't break the book of omens." Lion-o said.

The book flashed and Lion-o and Liosia were sucked in.

They found themselves in the book.

"The book is neither magic or technology but rather a combination of the two." Jaga said.

"Jaga you're alive?" Lion-o asked.

"In the book the principals of life and death are different now see what needs to be done from the past." Jaga said.

Lion-o found himself in the body of his ancestor Leo and Liosia found herself in the body of her ancestor Clawrita.

"You must succeed in what both your ancestors did. Freeing the animals and having the tiger see the truth as your ancestors did before you. Or you will be trapped forever." Jaga said.

"Wow," Liosia said.

Panthera came up to Lion-o. "Leo the other animals are ready and the sword has been made." she said.

"The sword of omens." Lion-o said holding.

"Wow," Liosia said.

They met up with Tygus who was worrying if he and his tigers should join in the rebellion. Tygus knew he was wrong but didn't know what his tigers were say especially because he loved the white lioness Clawrita.

Clawrita held her head. Panthera came up. "Is it another vision?" she asked her.

"Yes is the tigers only one is left they all died out but one all because they stayed loyal to Mum-Ra." Clawrita said then vision ended. "The tigers will meet their doom because of the foolish prideful loyalty to Mum-Ra." she said.

"I can't let this happen I must tell the other tigers." Tygus said. The other tigers were shocked. At first they didn't want to believe him. But when he told them Clawrita had this as vision of the future they believed him because her visions were never wrong.

Tygus came back a bit later. "The tigers are now on your side Leo," he said.

"Good now we better get ready and be prepared for the worst." Lion-o said.

"Thanks for telling me Clawrita." Tygus said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your welcome." she said.

Lion-o convinced the other animals to join in. Mum-Ra was defeated.

"Now that's the Mum-Ra I know," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra went into is Sarcophagus. Lion-o and Tygus tried to pull it open.

Panthera saw the control panel.

"If we can't get in let's make sure he can't get out." Panthera said and smashed the controls.

All the animals cheered.

There was turbulence. "A strange this is happening with the moon and the planet below we are on a crash course for," Panthera said.

"Third earth," Lion-o said.

"Leo what should we do now?" Panthera asked.

"Brace for impact." Lion-o said and Panthera kissed him. Tygus then kissed Liosia.

After the crash Lion-o and Liosia found themselves back at the place where they started.

"The crash disturbed the books system but left enough survivors of the crash to begin civilization a new." Jaga said.

"We need to gather stones." Lion-o said.

"Yes," Jaga said.

"But where are they?" Lion-o asked.

"Scattered across the wind of third earth but these stones alone won't be enough to defeat Mum-Ra." Jaga said.

"I'll gather all the animals together." Lion-o said.

"Good there is much to be done I hope you have great success." Jaga said.

Lion-o and Liosia were leaving book. "Wait we have more questions." Lion-o said.

The two cats woke up. Everyone was standing over them. "I know what we have to do." Lion-o said.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 the duelist and the drifter

Tygra was trying to hook up the book of omens to the Thundertank. "You are taking to long let me do it." Panthro said.

"You can't rush perfection." Tygra said.

"I hope your brother and Liosia come back with the supplies soon." Panthro said.

"There done now give it a try." Tygra said.

Panthro turned on the engine and it started to sputter and smoke. "I hope Lion-o and Liosia are having a better time than us." Tygra said.

"Yeah," Panthro said.

Lion-o and Liosia came up on a creepy looking town. "Excuse me can you get me down?" a rabbit said.

Lion-o got him down.

"They call me the drifter I go where the wind takes me." he said.

"Nice to meet you," Liosia said.

"We have to go into town for supplies." Lion-o said.

"Okay be careful a lot of shady characters in this town," the drifter said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia went inside and saw a man fighting another and took his sword. "That isn't right." Liosia said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the duelist." he said. He saw Lion-o sword. "I challenge you to a duel if you win I'll give the sword back if I win I get your sword." the duelist said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Liosia said.

Lion-o was defeat and his sword was taken. They ran into the drifter again. He told them story of his sword and how he lost it.

He made Lion-o a sword.

Lion-o dueled the duelist again. Lion-o learned to bend like a willow tree and defeated the duelist.

"You knew that sword was going to break." Lion-o said.

"Yes I made the sword of Hattanzo in a year I made that hunk of junk in an afternoon." the drifter said.

He saw the Duelist was going to kill Lion-o the drifter stepped in and defeated him with a Willow reed.

"No more shady duels for you." the drifter said.

The duelist ran away.

"I have new mission I'll return these swords to their rightful owners. Farewell Liosia and Lion-o." he said.

Lion-o and Liosia came back.

"You enjoyed the breeze while we did the hard work." Tygra said.

"Well actually." Lion-o said. Then he and Liosia explained what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 Berbils

Panthro was working on the tank. "The problem with tank this old it's always breaking down." he said.

He turned on the ignition and it started to smoke. Everyone ran out of the tank. "I guess we're sleeping outside tonight." Cheetara said.

Tygra and Cheetara were asleep, Wilykat was asleep, Wilykit was playing music on her her flupe, Leonaro was sleeping with his head in Liosia's lap and Liosia was stroking her little brother's head.

"No shelter, no food, and no transportation and sleeping in the rain." Lion-o said.

Someone was watching them.

Lion-o dozed off and he woke up and saw he was dry. "Did the rain stop?" Lion-o asked.

"No but Panthro was nice enough to build a shelter while we slept." Tygra said pointing.

There was a shelter alright.

"It wasn't me I thought it was one of you." Panthro said.

They looked at Cheetara. "Don't look at me." she said.

"What do we have to eat?" Wilykat asked.

"Yeah we're starving." Wilykit said.

"Yeah I'm hungry too." Leonaro said.

Wilykit and Wilykat looked in the food bag. "It's empty." Leonaro said.

"We need to do something about our food situation." Lion-o said.

"Looks like someone already has." Wilykit said.

The twins started eating and so did Leonaro. Panthro came over and took a bite. "Mmm candy fruit," Panthro said.

"Take it easy we don't need anymore hyper than you already are." Tygra said.

They kept on eating any way.

"I think someone is helping us." Cheetara said.

"Yes but who?" Lion-o said.

Later the hid and watched and saw some robot bears work on the Thundertank. "They are messing with my tank." Panthro said. He grabbed on of them.

"Put me down." the bear said.

Panthro put him down. "What are you?" Liosia asked.

"I am Ro-bear Bill I am a Ro-bear Berbil." the bear said.

"Did he say gerbil?" Tygra asked.

"Berbil," Ro-bear Bill said.

"He said Berbil." Liosia said.

"Hi Rob-bear Bill I'm Wilykit and that's Wilykat and we're Thundercats." Wilykit said.

"Berbils helped Thundercats, give candy fruit and built shelter." Ro-bear Bill said.

The other Berbils came. "I never seen anything so cute." Lion-o said.

The Berbils worked on the Thundertank. "They will be cute and dead if they hurt my tank." Panthro said.

The tank started to work and they went to Berbil village.

"Wow look at this place." Liosia said.

Then a machine came driving down. "It's the Conquedor catch Berbils and sell them as slaves." Ro-bear Bill said.

The Conquedor took Ro-bear Bill's family.

Lion-o and the others freed the Berbils. They headed back.

Then Conquedor and his friends came. Lucky for the Berbils they rigged the village with the Thundercats help.

The Conquedor ran for his life after that.

"I don't think he'll back for a long time." Liosia said.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill fixed the Thundertank and hugged.

"Panthro's a softy?" Wilykat said.

"Got a problem with that?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykit said and the twins ran off.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill started to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11 sight beyond sight

The Thundertank was speeding through a rocky area.

The book was beeping. "Now we're cooking," Panthro said.

The video feed came on. "The book says the stone is dead a head." Panthro said.

"Can you hurry it up then?" Lion-o asked.

"And blow the drive train? No way," Panthro said.

"Be patient Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"Well if you want to go faster then," Tygra said with a smirk.

"You're on," Lion-o said.

They both went into the cycles and launched.

"Race you there." Tygra said.

"I'm going to win," Lion-o said.

Panthro saw them take off. "No way are they going to beat me!" Panthro said.

"I thought slow and steady was the key." Wilykit said.

"Nothing wrong with taking risks sometimes." Panthro said.

Cheetara joined in the race too.

Tygra beat them. "Check this place out." he said.

Everything was so big. "Everything is big," Lion-o said.

"Including the residence." Tygra said.

There were some elephants meditating. Lion-o cleared his throat. The elephants looked surprised. "Sorry I am Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I am Aburn and you are?" Aburn said.

"Lion-o prince of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Welcome Lion-n." Aburn said.

"No Lion-O." Lion-o said.

"How can we help you?" Aburn said.

"We are looking for a stone we think it's some where in your village." Lion-o said.

"When did you lose it?' Aburn asked.

"We didn't lose it we were sent here to find it." Lion-o said.

"Find what?" Aburn asked.

"Kind of forgetful isn't he?" Wilykat said.

"I think he's cute," Wilykit said.

Another elephant came up. "I can't remember the last time I saw a cat in these parts." he said.

"Yes Anet, they were looking for... uh what were you looking for?" Anet said.

"The stone!" All the Thundercats said.

"If the spirit stone is what you are looking for then you've come to the right place." Anet said.

"Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." Lion-o said. He saw something the stone was in the hut.

"It's in the hut." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats went there but couldn't find it.

"I don't understand," Lion-o said.

"I don't think you are looking at the big picture Lion-o," Anet said.

The elephants were bringing the harvest.

Anet was helping Lion-o with sight beyond sight. "Sword of omens give sight beyond sight." Lion-o said.

There was a buzzing sound. "I can't concentrate with that racket." Lion-o said.

They saw some bugs. "Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o fought off the bugs. "Lion-o the buzzing keeps the rock giant appeased." Anet said.

The rock giant came it was irritated.

Wilykit was playing her flupe and the elephants were trumpeting then they played really loud and giant crumbled.

"I'm sorry Anet for not listening." Lion-o said.

"Errors happen when you fail to look at the big picture," Anet said.

"That is why you can't master sight beyond sight. So go to the forest of Magi Oar it is full of magic it can help see the big picture and master the technique of sight beyond sight." he said.

"Okay then, let's go." Lion-o said.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 the forest of Magi Oar

The Thundercats were in the forest of Magi Oar. Everyone was setting up camp. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight!" Lion-o said and it wasn't working.

"Anything?" Tygra asked.

"No and I don't understand why the elephants sent us here," Lion-o said.

"You're not seeing forest for the trees Lion-o coming here might help us realize it." Cheetara said.

"Yeah you don't have to be a cleric to feel the forest's magic." Tygra said.

"I also sense a cheerless and gloomy presence almost like the forest is inhabited by..." Cheetara said.

"Ghosts?" Wilykat said.

"Spirits." Cheetara said.

"Spirits, ghosts whatever you call them they give me the willies!" Panthro said.

The kittens were acting like ghosts and frightening Snarf.

"You three go get fire wood." Panthro said.

"Why?" Wilykat asked.

"Because you're younger than me, smaller than me and not good for much else!" Panthro said.

"Fine we're going." Wilykit said.

"Come on Snarf let's go," Wilykat said.

"Hey guys wait me!" Leonaro said.

Then they headed off into the forest.

"Stay close Snarf." Wilykit said. Then the kittens walked off. Snarf was on his own.

A twig snapped Snarf jumped when another one snapped he started running. He made to a big tree and caught his breath.

"BOO!" the kittens said.

Snarf jumped and cried out ran around in circles. "What a scaredy Snarf!" Wilykit said and the kittens were laugh then Snarf started laughing too. The kittens grabbed the fire wood then headed back.

It was dark out and everyone else was asleep except for Lion-o, Tygra and Liosia. Panthro was snoring loudly.

"He sounds like the Thundertank," Tygra said.

"Father snores just like that remember?' Lion-o asked.

"How can forgot you snore just like him." Tygra said.

"My brother said he'd like it if I snored, he says I talk in my sleep scaring the willies out of him." Liosia said.

"That's kind of funny," Lion-o said.

"Funny father said use to do that on occasion." Tygra said.

"I hope I am worthy of being the next king." Lion-o said.

"The sword chose you," Tygra said.

"I know but sometimes I don't feel worthy of it." Lion-o said.

"I think you must be and I know Liosia and Cheetara believe it so you should too." Tygra said.

Lion-o put more wood on the fire and spirits came from the wood. The spirits were attacking an the sword wasn't working.

Then three people came up and rescued them by using magical paper. "We are the wood forgers and we protect the forest. My name is Zigg and this are my students." Zigg said.

Zigg showed them his school and the mill. "It takes the trees and turns them into paper." Zigg said.

"Can the forest with stand such loss?" Cheetara asked.

"Sometimes there must be suffering for the greater good." Zigg said.

Liosia knew a forest could handle such loss she knew if new trees were not planted the forest would be gone before they knew it.

Zigg told them of Viragor the giant bird. Then Viragor attack the school Lion-o and Liosia got carried off.

"Oops, Lion-o dropped my boomerang and broke on some rocks." Liosia said.

"Don't worry about it Liosia we have other things to worry about," Lion-o said.

"You two are getting heavy can I drop you off here?" Viragor asked.

"You won't do that because you are not evil Viragor." Lion-o said.

"Have you not been listening?" Viragor asked.

"The sword would work on you or the spirits it can't be use against a force of good." Lion-o said.

"Willing to risk you two's lives for it?" Viragor asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Viragor explained how he protected the forest and what wood forgers were doing.

"I know how you feel people to forest in the dimension were I grow up including the rain-forests they are the largest forests around they have been called the lungs of the world and people believe since they are so full of trees they can take as much as they like but the trees don't enough time to regrow. There very few people who plant new trees after they cut one down." Liosia said.

"You understand and I'm sorry the bumpy flight made you lose your boomerang." Viragor said.

"That's okay I'm just glad no one got hurt." Liosia said.

Viragor, Lion-o and Liosia headed back.

"Viragor is the protector of the forest." Lion-o said.

"Are you sure?' Leonaro asked.

"He did break my staff," Cheetara said.

"Sorry about that," Viragor said.

The wood forgers fought against the Thundercats.

Lion-o defeated Zigg.

"You are no longer head master of this school I am." Viragor said and Zigg ran off.

"I can't thank you enough Thundercats," Viragor said. "Here a gift for Cheetara and Liosia," he said.

There was a staff and a boomerang. "They are carved from oldest tree in the forest they are full of great magic." he said.

Cheetara and Liosia took there gifts.

"I accept it with great humility." Cheetara said.

"I humbly accept your gift and will try to use it wisely." Liosia said.

Lion-o used Sight beyond sight.

"Let's go get that stone." Lion-o said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 into the astral plane

"So that stone has been in that hut the whole time?" Panthro said.

"Not in the hut through it's in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"The spirit realm is mysterious the hut must be a gateway to it." Cheetara said.

"So is it in the village or not?" Panthro asked.

"It is and it isn't," Tygra said.

Panthro just shook his head.

They made it to the village and saw Grune was holding the Elephants hostage. The Thundercats got out of the tank and ran to the elephants aid.

Lion-o decided to talk to Grune. "It's through the hut in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"Then how do we get through it then?" Grune asked.

"With a key," Lion-o said showing him the sword.

Grune took the sword and used it to open the plane. There was a strange noise.

"What is that sound?" Leonaro asked.

"It sound familiar." Liosia said.

"Yes it does it almost sounds like the," Cheetara said.

Tygra came up driving the Thundertank.

"Who said he could drive my tank!" Panthro said.

Tygra took out the machines and the lizards. "Well at least he's doing a good job." Liosia said.

Grune came out.

"What's going on out here?' he asked.

He saw the Thundertank.

Panthro came up to him. "Want to settle this?" Panthro asked.

"Not now later Panthro." Grune said and retreated with the lizards.

Anet, Aburn, Lion-o and the other Thundercats were in the hut. Tygra and Lion-o went into the plane. "Lion-o I have vision by evening bell tomorrow you will soon find your specail someone and see something from your brother you will not expect." Anet said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and went through.

Anet turned to Leonaro. "Leonaro I see a vision about you too, by evening bell tomorrow you will know what it's like to be jealous and feel cast aside by your sister." Anet said.

"My sister had many friends back home but she always had specail time for me and always will that will never change." Leonaro said.

"Anet's visions are never wrong young cub." Aburn said.

"True but I know my sister she'll never do anything like that to me." Leonaro said.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14 Between brothers

Panthro was watching the boarder of the Village and saw Grune coming with the Lizard army.

He went to the hut where the others were. "Bad news the village is surrounded." Panthro said.

"How many troops?" Cheetara asked.

"Well I say it looks like all of them." he said.

"What is taking them so long?" Wilykit asked.

"Taking who?" Anet asked.

"Lion-o and Tygra," Wilykit said.

"Yes they went after the spirit stone," Anet said.

"Maybe something went wrong." Cheetara said.

"I sense a dark presence with in, they face a greater challenge in there." Anet said.

"What?" Cheetara asked.

"Themselves by evening bell tomorrow Lion-o will know a side of his brother he has never seen and soon find out who he is meant to be with." Anet said.

In the Astral plane. "This place gives me the creeps." Tygra said.

"We've been walking forever will we ever find it?" Lion-o asked.

"The elephants say if we can't find something we are not looking at the big picture." Tygra said.

"Yeah it could be right under our noses." Lion-o said.

"If we find it I'm keeping it." Tygra said.

"The stone is my responsibility," Lion-o said.

"It hasn't chosen you yet." Tygra said.

"It will," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra was following them he was intent on showing them something to make them destroy each other so he could get both stones.

Meanwhile outside the plane Panthro was setting up bombs.

"Look at Grune's snaggle tooth just sitting out there I bet he's scared." Wilykat said.

"You know how he lost his saber tooth?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykat said.

We were traveling and wound up in Spidera's nest.

"The spider monster?" Wilykat asked.

"What did you do?" Wilykit asked.

"What do you expect? I closed my eyes and waited for the end." Panthro said. "But Grune ripped out his own saber tooth." he said.

"Yech, why do that?" Wilykat asked.

"Because he knew that monster had a weak spot he used his tooth jammed right into that monster." Panthro said. "After it was over he told me something I never forgot. Any sacrifice is worthy the defeat of your enemy. Do really think he's scared?" he said.

Tygra and Lion-o were arguing.

"You've always been jealous of what I have." Lion-o said.

"I believe people should be given what they earn." Tygra said.

Soon they found themselves in memory.

"It's a memory," Tygra said.

"Yes it's a bad one," Lion-o said.

"Our trip to forbidden ruins how could I forget," Tygra said.

"Wait for me Tygra," young Lion-o said.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? They say ever visits the ruins is never heard from again." young Tygra taunted.

"I'm not scared I'm the heir of the kingdom of Thundera." young Lion-o said.

"If anything did happen to you no one would ever know," young Tygra claimed.

"Come on dare you to cross this log scaredy king." young Tygra said.

Young Lion-o started to cross the log.

"Let's go this isn't helping us find the stone." Tygra said.

"If we are seeing this it must be for a reason." Lion-o said.

"We both know what happened the log broke you fell in." Tygra said.

Lion-o saw young Tygra break the log. That's how he fell in.

Lion-o was angry.

Meanwhile the lizard army was waiting. Slithe and Grune were talking.

"You would betray Mum-Ra for real?" Slithe asked.

Grune just smirked.

"You know Grune for cat you are quite the snake!" Slithe said.

In the astral plane Lion-o and Tygra saw the memory.

"Tygra help!" young Lion-o said.

Young Tygra ran off.

"Don't leave!" young Lion-o shouted.

"How could to your own brother!" Lion-o said.

"I thought I would get in trouble with father and mother I was scared." Tygra said.

"You were always against me Tygra because you could never have this." Lion-ob said.

"It should've been mine," Tygra said. "Maybe here it can be," he said.

"Then let's settle this, once and for all." Lion-o said and they started to fight. "This true sword of omens can't be beaten," he said.

"But you can!" Tygra said.

The lizards went on the attack.

The Thundercats went on the defense. Panthro saw Grune and started to fight him.

The Elephants were meditating.

"Anet said I's see another side of you it was inevitable!" Lion-o said.

"You undermine me my whole life, you took the crown and made me feel I have to prove myself all the time!" Tygra said.

They continued to fight and Lion-o was knocked down into the pit. "Tygra whatever we are to each other brothers or rivals we call the same cats father and mother.' Lion-o said. "We're both sons of Claudius." he said.

"Father? Mother? They werethere too." Tygra said. "True I thought about leaving you there but I instantly regretted I ran but it was to get help." he said.

Young Tygra told Claudius and Leonara what happened.

Tygra pulled Lion-o. "I will never betray you not now not ever." Tygra said.

They fought off Mum-Ra and got the stone. Once out there the Elephants joined the fight.

Grune got sucked into the Astral plane and Panthro lost his arms.

The elephants were celebrating. "I wonder what side of my brother I will see still." Lion-o said.

"The evening bell has rang yet." Anet said.

"Yeah and I haven't cast aside by my sister." Leonaro said.

"True but the bell still hasn't rung." Anet said.

Lion-o Tygra and Cheetara kiss. "They make a lovely couple." Liosia said.

"Yeah they do," Lion-o said.

"You know I care about you very much Lion-o." Liosia said.

She got out the flower it had be preserved. "I pressed it in a book now I have forever." Liosia said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

The two of them hugged close and Liosia kissed Lion-o's cheek. Leonaro looked shocked and upset.

The bell rang.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15 new alliences

The kittens were using their hover-boards. They were having a good time.

"How could we live without hover-boards?" Wilykat said.

The lizard army spotted them. "Uh oh," Wilykit said.

The kittens found themselves cornered.

"Look three Thunderkittens all alone." a lizard said.

"Wanna bet," Wilykit said.

Lion-o jumped down and attacked the lizards and so did Cheetara.

A lizard was about to snipe Cheetara from behind. Then Tygra shot the lizard. Cheetara smiled at him.

Liosia joined in the fight. Lion-o stopped a lizard about to jump her from behind. "Thanks," Liosia said with a smile.

The lizards were defeated. They were sitting on the ground and Lion-o carved a Thundercats' symbol in the lizard tank.

Lion-o gave the lizards they captured a choice. "Return to the battle field or return to you families." Lion-o said.

"Let's go home," a lizard told his friends and they left.

"They know what they are fighting for," Lion-o said.

"I know what I'm fighting for," Tygra said.

"That reminds me, thanks for saving me." Cheetara said.

Cheetara and Tygra kissed. "Sorry Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"I'm not worried about it, I have someone else that is specail to me." Lion-o said take Liosia's hand.

"Yes and we are very happy for you two." Liosia said.

"I'm happy for you two as well. I think you'll make a beautiful couple." Cheetara said.

Leonaro huffed and crossed his arms.

"What's your problem?" Liosia said.

"Nothing!" Leonaro said.

At the Berbil Village the berbils were making new arms for Panthro with very little success.

Mum-Ra ordered Slithe to get two new generals. "They are guilty of crimes that are vile even to me," Mum-Ra said.

"As you wish Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

He rescued Addicus first a Monkey who was about to be executed by the birds. "I'll join but first I was promised a meal," he said.

Then he save Kaynar one crazy Jackal. "I'll join I want say good by to a friend first." he said.

Later the Thundercats saw the same lizards from before being lead away by their own army.

"Tough break," Tygra said.

They saw the army had new Generals who gave them a hard time if it wasn't for Panthro coming to the rescue with his new Thundertank they're goose would of been cooked.

"We have new problems with these new generals." Lion-o said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

Now they were looking at a hard fight.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16 Lion-o's trials

Lion-o was having a rough day so Leonaro who got jealous of Lion-o because he tend to get most of his sister's attention.

"The book keeps pointing towards the sky," Tygra said.

"How can it be in the sky?" Liosia asked.

"Who knows let's get out and go on foot and look." Lion-o said.

Everyone could see Lion-o was having a hard day.

"The burden hardest to bear," Liosia said.

"What?" Wilykat asked.

"What Liosia means is Lion-o is dealing with a lot and it can be a big and tough burden to be a leader." Cheetara said.

"Yes, that's what I mean thank you Cheetara," Liosia said.

"Nah, he's just being a grump puss." Leonaro said.

"I agree with you, I know father put Lion-o in charge but come on it can't be that bad," Tygra said.

"Tygra, you don't know how hard leadership can actually be," Liosia said.

Everyone stopped to eat. They were attacked a fight started Kaynar pushed Lion-o into the water.

"You killed him!" Tygra said.

They took the other Thundercats prisoner.

"Lion-o can't be gone!" Wilykit said.

Lion-o found himself somewhere else.

"Lion-o the spirit stone decided you are worthy of another chance at life but first you must complete trials." Jaga said.

"Okay then let's start," Lion-o said.

Lion-o's first trail was against Wilykit and Wilykat. It was about being clever and and cunning. "You did it Lion-o, here is the key," they said.

The next trail was against Cheetara he had to be quick not just on his feet but with his thinking too.

Lion-o using quick thinking he managed to beat Cheetara in the race.

"I see you can be quick on feet and mind here is the key." Cheetara said.

The next trail was against Panthro. It was about strength. "Get out of the circle!" Lion-o said.

Panthro stepped out and smiled. "Your orders is where your strength lies." Panthro said.

Liosia's and Leonaro's trail was all about agility. Not just being fast but the need to get out of the way of attacks coming in a fight.

Lion-o managed to dodge everything she threw at him. "You are agile physically and mentally you may continue." she said.

"Good work," Leonaro said.

Tygra's trail was about control his emotions mostly his temper. He failed due to his temper getting in the way.

"Lion-o you will return but only until the sun has set. Then do you promise to give up your life?" Jaga said.

"I promise." Lion-o said.

Lion-o came to assist the captured Thundercats.

"Lion-o's alive!" They said.

After Mum-Ra's defeat the sun began to set. Lion-o explained he had to go.

Jaga appeared. "You will stay Lion-o the trails test your heart and this test I gave proved that you are willing to give up your life to save your friends." Jaga said. "Now use your second chance well." he said.

"What trails? What is he talking about?" the other Thundercats asked.

"I'll start at the beginning when I died." Lion-o said. Then explained the whole thing.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17 native son

Lion-o, Tygra, Liosia and Leonaro were scouting ahead. "You two don't seem to mind the chilly weather." Lion-o said.

"We lived in Alaska it got pretty cold there." Liosia said.

"I think we're lost," Leonaro said.

"I don't think we are," Tygra said.

"Tygra, you think we're going the right way?" Liosia said.

"Yes," Tygra said.

Lion-o threw a snow ball. "You never admit when you're wrong." Lion-o said.

"And you never act your age." Tygra said.

"Hey guys, look over here tracks." Liosia said.

"You're right but what made them?" Lion-o said.

"Nothing we'd want to run into I think." Tygra said. Another snowball hit Tygra. "LION-O!" he yelled.

"I didn't do it!" Lion-o said.

There was some rumbling. "Careful keep you're voice down we might cause an avalanche." Liosia said.

"But who threw the snow ball?" Lion-o asked. Then one hit him. Lion-o looked at Tygra who shook his head. Then he looked at Liosia.

"Don't look at me," she said.

Leonaro was laughing. "LEONARO!" Lion-o and Tygra snapped.

There was rumbling snow came down.

"Avalanche!" they shouted. They took cover.

"Everyone okay?" Liosia asked.

"I'm okay," Leonaro said.

"We're fine too," Lion-o said. "I hope we find that short cut." he said.

"We found something." Tygra said said pointing there was a cave.

They went inside to see what was there. The figures came. "Welcome it's nice to have some guests, we heard the avalanche are you alright?" one of them said.

"Yes, we're fine." Liosia said.

"You see my brother, my friends and I are lost and," Lion-o said.

"I wouldn't say lost," Tygra said.

"Not now Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" the figures said.

"You're name is Tygra?" one of them asked.

"Yes but it's if ask like you know me," Tygra said.

"I am Caspin of the tiger clan I know your parents will be thrilled to see you I know the tigers will celebrate today." Caspin said.

They were taken too the council chamber.

"Look who it is lord Javan and lady Sirbriena," Caspin said.

Javan gasped when he saw Tygra. "Tygra is that really you?" Javan asked. Sirbreina was just as shocked.

"My little boy!" she said.

"All this time I thought I was on my own and here you are." Tygra said.

"I always thought Tygra came from a lost clan." Lion-o said.

"We were never lost we just settled in different place Claudius knew where we were." Caspin said.

Javan explained how the tigers settled in the mountains.

Tygra told his story.

"What really happened is different my son, I gave you to Claudius and his wife myself." Javan said.

"I see," Tygra said. "Why would they lie to me?" Tygra asked.

"To protect you." Javan said.

"Now you become heir to the land of your own." Caspin said. "Now us tigers can celebrate." he said.

"If I am the son of the chief why did you two give me away?" Tygra asked.

"I didn't give away I did it so you could live. Night is falling get everyone inside. The monster called the Fangstire will be here soon." Javan said.

"Yes we must hurry." Sirbriena said.

There was roaring and the monster tore up the village.

"Why is it here?" Lion-o asked.

"We don't know but it has been plaguing us for generations. It is awful, the Guardian bird Monisa tries to stop it but it comes and wreaks havoc on our village and attacks innocent animals going through the mountains." Javan said.

"Yes and it always attacks the family of the chief we don't know why we think it has a taste for the chief and future chief's blood." Caspin said.

The next morning Tygra talked to his father and mother. "Tygra that is one of the reasons why a I gave you to Claudius and his queen Leonara. The winter had become very harsh and the monster attacked more regularly and tried to kill you sereval times.." Javan said.

"The food became short and you were too young to survive such a harsh winter and continue living in danger of a monster that thirsted for your blood. So your mother and I took you to Thundera and asked Claudius and his wife to take care of you. It was the hardest thing we had ever done. We missed you everyday since." he said.

"We felt as we had no other choice." Sirbriena said.

"Why didn't you comeback for me?" Tygra asked.

"I heard about how much the king and queen loved you, I felt as if I couldn't take you away they had been able to have a cub of their own since they were your godparents I decided they should raise you, instead of you living in constant danger of that monster." Javan said.

"Father, mother I do what I can to help rid you of that monster." Tygra said.

The other Thundercats came to the village and Tygra explained.

Tygra stayed true to his word. That night when the monster attack they set a trap the Thundercats fought bravely. Tygra found a sharp burning spear and drove it through the beast's chest.

The monster fell dead.

The tigers cheered.

Javan and Sirbriena were happy their son was safe, and a hero. They were proud that Tygra found the cat who was right for him.

"I hope to see you again soon my son," Javan said. He handed him his whip. "I want you to use this it will help you in your war against Mum-Ra." Javan said.

"Our son fight brave and strong," Sirbriena said.

"Thanks father and mother, I'll see you soon." Tygra said and the three of them hugged.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18 survival of the fittest

"Were are they?" Wilykat asked.

"In mountains looking for a pass." Panthro said.

"Not Tygra, Lion-o, Liosia and Leonaro." Wilykit said. They looked through bag for candy fruit.

"Hey what happened to it?" Wilykat asked.

Snarf burped.

"Oh great," Wilykit said.

"You two are overreacting." Panthro said. "It's time for a new lesson, hunting." he said.

"So what say Panthro want to turn this into a competition?" Cheetara asked.

"That sounds interesting." Panthro said.

"Boys verses girls?" Cheetara asked.

Wilykat convinced Wilykit to leave so there siblings and mother could eat.

The hunt wasn't successful for either team so Panthro decided. "Until you bring something to eat you won't sleep inside the Thundertank tonight." he said.

The kittens sighed and went to go hunt.

Wilykit and Wilykat began to think of their life before they went to Thundera on their family farm. Life was good.

Until the day of the twister. Their father was killed and their mother was struggling to make ends meet and feed herself and her four children. They went to Thundera and struggled with starvation and were forced to steal.

They saw the creatures that they tried to hunt before they had babies. "They're a family." Wilykat said.

They saw a creature attack the chib-chibs using quick thinking the cubs brought down the creature.

The chib-chibs were grateful for the help and took them to a fruit grove and the twins picked the fruit and returned with it.

"You kids may have what it takes to be on your own after all." Panthro said.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19 the pit

The Thundercats made it to a city. It was the dog city.

"Let's get the supplies and leave I got a lot of bad memories of this town." Panthro said.

"You have been uneasy all morning what happened here Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"Forget kid I don't want to give you nightmares." Panthro said.

"He just doesn't want to get fleas from the inhabitants." Tygra said.

"Cat's can give fleas to dogs to Tygra," Liosia said.

"Come on dogs aren't that bad." Wilykat said. "We been around them is the slums of Thundera they made the best bone stew." he said.

"Bone stew let's get some while we're here." Wilykit said.

The kittens ran off. "Liosia can I go with them?" Leonaro said.

"Fine as long as you stay out of trouble." Liosia said.

"Hey wait for me!" Leonaro shouted.

"Then hurry up!" Wilykit said.

"Don't wander off." Cheetara said.

"Go with them Snarf." Lion-o said. Snarf meowed and ran off after the kittens.

"I hope they don't get into any trouble." Liosia said.

"They'll be fine they know how to take care of themselves and Snarf is with them." Lion-o said.

"Hey guys check this out." Tygra said.

They saw poster of a cat. "That cat looks familiar." Lion-o said.

"I thought so too you think it's Pumyra?" Tygra asked.

"It must be," Cheetara said.

"I thought she said she would help other survivors of Thundera with Claudius." Liosia said.

"Now she has to survive the pit." Panthro said.

They were in a big arena and saw a big cyborg fighting some dogs and defeating them.

"This is the pit where prisoners and slaves fight to survive." Panthro said.

"And entertain like I need another reason not to like dogs." Tygra said.

"Reminds of the Roman Colosseum. A place where humans in Rome do sports, music, and do chariot races." Liosia said. "But it's most famous where the Romans fed their prisoners and enemies to wild animals." she said.

"Yikes," Cheetara said.

"Whose in charge?" Lion-o asked a local.

The dog pointed to balcony.

They went up to it. "What do you know about this cat she's our friend." Lion-o said showing the dog.

"She's a fighter and belongs to me," the dog answered.

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Lion-o said.

"Is that so?" The dog growled.

"Yeah she's a free cat now," Lion-o said.

The dog growled and stood up he was big. "You're welcome to try." the dog said.

"Don't let him scare you Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Stay out of it Panthro,' Cheetara said.

"He may have been tough once now he's too old and scrawny," Panthro said.

"Oh, brother," Tygra said.

"You little furball!" the dog said.

"You stupid ugly mutt!" Panthro said.

The dog growled and Panthro started to growl. They grasped hands.

"Been a long time Dobo," Panthro said.

"A lifetime Panthro," Dobo said.

"I can see that," Panthro said.

"Are they friends?" Tygra asked.

"I can't tell," Cheetara said.

"If you want to see your friend she's up against Gormax next." Dobo said.

Pumyra came out and fought against the Cyborg.

"Pumyra doesn't stand a chance against that thing," Lion-o said.

"Yeah she's a healer." Liosia said.

"Well for a healer she fights pretty good." Dobo said.

Meanwhile the kittens were eating bowls of bone stew. "You're right this is good," Leonaro said.

"We know," Wilykat said.

They saw a raccoon take something out of someones bag. "Looks like all slums have pickpockets," Wilykat said.

The raccoon came over. "Hello kids might I have word my name is Tookit." he said.

"Nice try we know all about pick-pocketing." Wilykat said.

"I know to stay away from people like you," Leonaro said.

The raccoon left. "My flupe!" Wilykit said.

"My flank!" Wilykat said.

"My slingshot, he took our stuff let's get it back," Leonaro said.

They rushed after the raccoon.

The others saw Dobo was right about Pumyra she handled herself pretty good.

"So how do you two know each other?" Lion-o asked.

"We met at the pit, I was prisoner of war Dobo was a thief we fought as team, I guess they thought it was funny to see dog and cat fight together." Panthro said.

"Yes we won every fight until Panthro escaped and fought on my own." Dobo said.

"Yes he was the first slave to become pit master." Panthro said.

Lion-o tried to help Pumyra. She warned him it was a bad idea and they would both get in trouble and they did.

The next night Pumyra and Lion-o faced off against each other and they were forced to fight. "Lion-o be careful I don't want to hurt you!" Pumyra said.

"I don't want to hurt you either." Lion-o said.

"This proves cats have no loyalty like when you left forcing me to fight all our enemies alone." Dob said.

"I escaped because I found out the match the next day was a death match." Panthro said.

"It wouldn't have been your first." Dobo said.

"It was between you and me," Panthro said.

"You were afraid you would have lost?" Dobo asked.

"No I was afraid I would've won." Panthro said.

Dobo looked shocked.

"I won't killed my prince Dobo," Pumyra said.

"I will not hurt fellow cat especially one who is my friend." Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death." Dobo said.

The crowd demanded they should live.

"It seems loyalty is not just a trait of the dogs." Dobo said.

"You have earned my respect you are both free cats." he said.

The crowd cheered.

Pumyra bandaged Lion-o's wounds.

"You said you and some survivors were taken as slaves," Lion-o said. "Where are the other cats?" he asked.

"A mining operation in Mount Plun-Darr." Pumyra said pointing a creepy place.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20 the curse of Ratilla

The cat slaves were working now stop in mount Plun-Darr. They were exhausted. Two slaves who tried to escape got killed by the rat leader Rattaro.

The Thundercats looked over on a ledge of mount Plun-Darr. "You're saying it's the sword of Plun-Darr that rat is looking for?" Panthro asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Pumyra said. "Many have been injured or have died." she said.

"That sword's power rivals my sword," Lion-o said.

"Those poor cats being forced to do that." Liosia said. "This just proves slavery is wrong." she said.

"How do you know about slavery? You were in a dimension full of humans." Tygra said.

"Humans did slavery too, mostly it was human doing it with another race or people with different skin color." Liosia said. "I don't want to go into more details it might scare or upset you," she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"We have to save them," he said.

"Many gave up being saved a long time ago." Pumyra said. "But I was one of the few who didn't." she said.

"I'll go get the sword," Cheetara said.

"I'll go with you it won't be a good idea to go all alone." Tygra said.

"Be careful," Lion-o said.

"We will," Cheetara said.

"Come on let's help the other cats," Liosia said and smiled and Lion-o.

Lion-o smiled back at her and saw her and Panthro started to head off to help.

"I can see that you like her. I think you two will make a lovely couple." Pumyra said.

"You think so?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I believe so." Pumyra said.

Tygra and Cheetara disguised themselves as slaves so they could get the sword of Plun-Darr.

Lion-o and the others found an exhausted slave. "Here," Lion-o said giving him a bowl.

"Lion-o my prince has returned. I knew you would come." the old cat said.

"Who did this to you?" Lion-o asked.

"Them," the cat said pointing.

A cat was getting a whipping from a rat. "I dealt with that before it was painful. We have to top it," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra be careful," Lion-o said.

Pumyra grabbed the rat who was doing it. "Stop it! Can't you see he's had enough!" Pumyra said.

"Pumyra calm down," Liosia said.

Pumyra took a deep breathe and put the rat down.

"We'll let him live sometimes mercy can be are best bet." Lion-o said.

Then Lion-o got a weird look on his face. The rat named Mordax had a weapon against his back.

He took them to Rattaro. He showed him the sword of omens.

While that was happening Cheetara and Tygra retrieved the sword. There was quaking. Cheetara and Tygra braced themselves for the end.

The quaking stopped.

Liosia got up and saw her friends seem alright but Mordax was badly injured. Despite her better judgement she gave him a drop of her tonic to heal the one eyed rat.

He sat up. "You helped me why?" he asked.

"Because when someone is in need you got to help them even if they are an enemy." Liosia said.

Liosia help her friends out. "Looks like you were paying attention to me when I was talking about mercy." Lion-o said.

Rattaro got up to fight.

"Kill them Mordax!" Rattaro said.

Mordax looked at Lion-o and Liosia then at Rattaro. "How come they treated me better than you treat me and how come the white lioness was kind enough to tend to my wounds when you don't care about your men?" Mordax said.

"So if you want to kill him, do it yourself." he said.

Mordax kicked the sword of omens to Lion-o. Mordax ran off after that. Pumyra and Panthro got up. As the place began to collapse.

"Rattaro escaped using the tunnels." Lion-o said.

"What about Mordax?" Panthro asked.

"He helped us, why?" Pumyra asked.

"It must of because I spare his life," Lion-o said.

"And due to the fact I healed him when he was gravely injured." Liosia said.

"He, turned on Rattaro just because you two gave him the one thing that he was denied by his fellow rats." Pumyra said.

"I think I know what that is," Lion-o said.

"Yes we showed him compassion." Liosia said. "Maybe now that he gave up being with Rattaro he may chose what he really wants in life and hopefully make the right decision." she said.

"He already has," a cat slave said. "He cut us free when the second quaking happened so we could get to safety." he said.

"Where is he now?" Lion-o asked.

"He said he was going out on his own to hopefully learn and show the compassion you showed him and hopefully get more of the rats to join the Thundercats on side of good." the cat said.

"There is a small village that Claudius and Leonara has taken the survivors on the outside of Thundera." Lion-o said.

"There is also the village of the tiger clan nearby Javan the chief of the tiger said he'll take in Thunderian refugees as did Anet of the Elephant village," he added.

"Thank you so much my Prince, we will tell Claudius and Leonara what you did." the cat said and the cat slaves left.

Tygra and Cheetara came in with the sword.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21 birth of the blades

Mum-Ra was coming for the Sword of Plun-Darr.

He knew it had been discovered because it was calling to him. "Slithe we must get the sword because that way we can defeat the Thundercats." he said.

"Yes, Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

"We need to do something." Liosia said.

"Yes we must," Pumyra said.

"I have an idea," Lion-o said and told them the plan.

Lion-o, Pumyra and Liosia went into the mine with the sword while the other Thundercats fought the lizard army.

Flash back.

Leo (Lion-o's ancestor was working for Mum-Ra,) "The war stone will soon be in your grasp." Leo said.

"Yes it will send in the army." Mum-Ra said.

"Yes, sir!" Leo said.

Mum-Ra then turned to Leo. "Leo your kind proves to be most incredible bringing in fear and control amongst the other animals. Once this is done with you can have your own planet to rule under supervision of course you are still just a cat." he said.

Leo nodded his head.

Panthera wasn't pleased with this and neither was Clawrita. "He doesn't care what destruction he's causing all he cares about is his precious stone." Panthera said.

"Yes, I fear it may be the path of destruction for all of us." Clawrita said.

"Clawrita, Panthera he's our master." Leo said.

"Soon you will see it Leo," Panthera said.

Panthera was right after the destruction of Plun-Dar's star Leo saw what was going on. He had to stop this.

He told Panthera his plan.

Panthera convinced the blacksmith to forge another sword.

Clawrita convinced the tigers of their future doom from her visions.

Leo placed the stone in the sword of omens and was ready to fight Mum-Ra.

Meanwhile in the present the sword began pulsing.

"What's going on?" Pumyra asked.

"Mum-Ra is calling to the sword." Lion-o said.

The three cats narrowly escape Addicus. "That Monkey had anger issues!" Liosia said.

"Agreed," Lion-o said.

"Now let's get moving!" Pumyra said.

Mum-Ra captured the sword and Liosia. "Lion-o, Pumyra help!" she said.

"I'll help Liosia you go after Mum-Ra." Pumyra said. Then Kaynar came and wrestled the cat.

"Your choice, Lion-o the sword which is power or the girl who is emotion and your heart." Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o rushed to save Liosia.

"You chose emotion just like your ancestor." Mum-Ra said.

Then there was rumbling and the sun shone into the mine. Mum-Ra cried out and retreated.

"Liosia are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you," she said.

"My emotions got in the way." Lion-o said.

"You're emotions and heart are what saved me, and emotions do sometimes lead to disaster other times they allow you to make a hard choice. You chose to save a life. We can always capture the sword again but we cannot replace a life." Liosia said.

"Liosia is right using your emotions this time helped you make a good decision even though there was a consequence. That is what a good king does." Pumyra said.

Pumyra treated Lion-o's and Liosia's wounds.

The three cats came to the other Thundercats.

"Mum-Ra has the sword of Plun-Darr. We are looking at a whole new war." Lion-o said.

"Yes we need to get the other stones more than ever now." Liosia said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

"Now let's get going." Panthro said.


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22 forever bag

The kittens were still in dog city.

"We looked every where for that little thief." Wilykat said.

"I guess we'll find Tookit when he wants us to find him." Wilykit said.

"I guess so," Leonaro said.

Tookit stole a dogs watch. He ran into the kittens. "I've been looking for you come with me." he said.

He took them to his house. He pulled out a bag.

"See this, your things are in here." Tookit said.

The kittens looked inside.

"No they're not," Wilykat said.

"I haven't said the magic word," Tookit said.

"A magic word?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes for a magic bag you need a magic word." Tookit said.

Rakenbass!" he said the bag opened he went inside. The kittens followed him.

They were amazed by what they saw.

"Cool," they said.

Took it gave them their things. There were other kids inside.

The kittens were shocked.

Once out of the bag with shells Tookit gave them the kittens got in big trouble.

"Whiskers." Wilykat said.

"You got that right, my sister will be ticked." Leonaro said.

They got locked up. "I bet you are the same kids you have been behind several robberies." the dog said.

"Let us explain." Wilykit said.

"It still can't save you from the pit." the dog said. The others rescued the kids.

Tookit soon took them to sweet shop where they took candy.

The kids explained that Tookit taught them how to steal and was keeping them out of the pit. "I got a plan," Wilykit said.

Afterwards Tookit forced the kittens to rob a jewelry store.

It was very frightening. Once it was over with the kittens tricked Tookit along with the other kids with fake forever bags.

The kids explained that Tookit took away their chance of have a good and honest life.

Tookit was angry. "I am the minds of this I turned you into master thieves it's because of me you stayed out of the pit." Tookit said.

"Is that so taking advantage of children, for your own selfish gain you disgust me." the dog officer said.

Tookit ran for it and fell for the trick. So Tookit was arrested.

"We did it so they could have a better life." Wilykat said.

"Maybe some day Tookit will learn his lesson." Wilykit said.

Meanwhile in the jail.

"Nothing can keep you from the pit now," the dog said. "So don't leave that cell." he said.

"I would need a lock pick for that. Where can I get one?" Tookit said.

After the dog left he pulled out a hair pin. "Where in deed?" he said and smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23 a recipe for disaster

The cat were camping out. Mum-Ra summoned the ancient spirits of evil to turn him into the Sycorax an ancient demon.

"We are two days out to dog city." Panthro said.

"The sooner we meet up with Wilykit, Wilykat and Leonaro the sooner we can look for the stone," Tygra said.

"Where's Lion-o and Liosia?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes I haven't seen them this evening." Pumyra said.

"He invited her to go get fire wood and look for food." Panthro said.

"He's just fixing to get himself in trouble with her." Tygra said.

"Liosia is very nice, maybe someday the two of them really can be a couple." Cheetara said.

"Yes I hope so too, I go look for them to help," Pumyra said and took off for the forest.

Liosia helped a baby winged frog.

"You are very kind cat Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o so are you," she said.

He gave her a flower. "It's pretty Lion-o you should be aware some flower have a defense mechanism, so be careful what you pick." Liosia said and sniffed it.

It sprayed her.

"Yikes," Lion-o said. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Pumyra heard Liosia cry out and came over. "What happened?" She asked.

"Oh a flower sprayed something in my face after I told Lion-o about planet defenses." Liosia said. "Is it swelling?" she asked uncovering her face.

"Barely noticeable." Lion-o said.

Pumyra elbowed him. "I know a plant that can take care of that swelling." Pumyra said. She found what she needed.

"Looks like you also have a bit of rash I know what I need to take care of that." Pumyra said.

They went back to camp. Tygra, Cheetara and Panthro wanted to know what happened and Liosia explained.

"Boy you make some mistakes Lion-o but this is big one." Tygra said.

Pumyra ground up the herbs and rubbed it on Liosia's face. The swelling went down.

Liosia was pretty angry at Lion-o. "Liosia come on I didn't mean for it to happen." Lion-o said.

"It's not just that you also tried to lie about it." Liosia said.

"I'm in hot water." Lion-o said.

Meanwhile a Wolo named Ponzi got ran out of town. His wagon broke down. So the Thundercats helped him.

"Here this is an expression of my gratitude." Ponzi said and gave them a bottle of Elixir.

Lion-o gave him some money. "We can't just be give a product without paying for it," he said.

"Thanks you are very kind." Ponzi said.

Later Mum-Ra attacked. Nothing could stop him but the Elixir. "We need to get more of it." Tygra said.

"I agree it's like a tranquilizer." Liosia said.

The others looked at her. "I'll explain later." Liosia said.

"They found Ponzi who crashed and the Elixirs were destroyed. So they agreed to help him make more.

So they went to find the Cara-Cara tree.

Liosia was still very mad Lion-o. She just wanted him to apologize. But Lion-o tried different approach. Love potion, which effected Tygra instead.

Lion-o didn't know what to do.

When they made to the Cara-Cara tree they let Tygra admire the nature and flowers while they gathered the leaves.

Afterwards Ponzi and Lion-o were talking.

"She's still mad at me." Lion-o said.

"Have you thought about apologizing?" Ponzi asked.

Lion-o saw what Lucy was doing. "No," Lion-o said.

"Well then maybe you should try." Ponzi said.

"No, not that I mean no!" Lion-o said pointing.

Ponzi saw Lucy and scolded her and she climbed up the tree.

Mum-Ra attacked Liosia was in trouble and Lion-o saved her. "Thanks Lion-o," Liosia said kissing cheek. "That's Lion-o I know and love." she said.

Lucy now a butterfly saved the day.

They thanked Ponzi who wished them luck.

Now it was time to head back to dog city.


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24 the soul sever

A Cyborg was trying to bring back his dead family. "Don't worry I won't rest until I found away to give your souls a proper holding vessel." he said.

The Thundercats were in Dog city. Panthro was trying fox the tank.

"Enough with the tank upgrades Mum-Ra has the sword of Plun-Darr if he gets the next stone," Tygra said.

"I know we might be doomed, until the book points other than straight up we're stuck here." Panthro said.

"Do my eyes deceive me your highness it is great to see you're live." A dog said.

"Jorma is that you what are you doing here?" Lion-o asked.

"After escaping the fall of Thundera I came here." Jorma said. He offered to help with the book. He told them it was fine and showed them a place without the girls or the kittens.

Jorma soon covered his head and stuff fell from the sky.

"Something is up there." Lion-o said.

"Good news it isn't broken the reason why it is pointing up is because of the city of Avaista," Jorma said.

Jorma told them what it was.

"Back the shop!" Jorma said. "They're coming!" he said.

"Whose coming?" Lion-o asked.

"The Necro-mechs." Jorma said.

some robots took the book.

"What's happening Jorma?" Lion-o asked.

"A being called the Soul sever, he's been trying to give machines souls." Jorma said. "If he has the book it can mean trouble." he said.

"Machines with souls that's impossible." Panthro said.

His robot Flicker came up he wanted to help get the book back. "Flicker wants to help you," Jorma said.

"Great then let's get going," Lion-o said.

The Thundercats headed out went to find the soul sever.

They found the shop and saw a crashed ship.

The soul sever capture Tygra and told the Thundercats his story.

He put Tygra's soul in machine and it was terrible it took in souls to feed on.

Flicker sacrificed himself to save Tygra. Tygra had his soul returned.

Panthro checked on Tygra.

The soul sever was very sad. He lost the souls of his family. He found Flicker. "He must of been programmed to do it." Soul sever said.

"It wasn't in his programming he did it on his own." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats took the book and left the soul sever the mourn.

Then flicker restarted.


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25 what lies above 1 and 2

The Thundercats repaired a flight ship to go to Avista to get the tech stone.

"Let's call it the Feliner." Wilykit said.

"Great idea," Leonaro said.

"That has a nice ring to it." Panthro said.

Then everyone got in and once in the air it was a bit bumpy. "Panthro take it easy, I getting airsick!" Leonaro said.

"You always do, even on steady flight." Liosia said.

Panthro got all jittery. "Yikes it's high!" he said.

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights," Tygra said.

"I didn't know until now!" Panthro said covering his eyes.

The others started to panic.

So Tygra took the stick. Then flew it nice and easy.

"Wow you're good Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Tygra said.

"Now lets have nice easy flight." He said.

Pumyra checked on everyone to see if they were okay. She saw Leonaro he looked sick to his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Pumyra asked.

"He gets airsick." Liosia said.

"Meaning?" Wilykit asked.

"It's a type motion sickness. It's like seasick but you get airsick when you fly." Liosia said.

"I have some herbs that help with motion sickness." Pumyra said.

"Thanks," Leonaro said.

Then laser-bursts came. Someone told them to follow them to land.

They found the City of Avista.

"Cats despite their limits are welcome guests." the bird called Vultiare said.

The Thundercats explained they need the Tech stone or Mum-Ra will steal it and do something terrible.

"It's not my problem." Vultiare said.

Tygra made a bet on an air race.

Despite Vultiare's attempts to cheat Tygra won. Vultiare went back on his promise. He had them arrested.

"We need to do something." Leonaro said.

He had and idea and told Pumyra who was the only one willing to listen it didn't go to well.

Mum-Ra appeared. "How does he keep finding us?" Lion-o asked.

"I put a tracker on your white lion cub that's how I found you." Mum-Ra said.

Leonaro thought he felt something under the skin of his ear and managed to pull it of the outer skin. He was bleeding Pumyra placed on bandage on it.

The Wily twins brought reinforcements. The dogs, berbils, Elephants, Tigers and fishmen. They assisted in the fight.

Vultiare joined Mum-Ra and he gave the stone to him.

Panthro landed the city.

"We lost the stone," Lion-o said.

"I feel responsible," Leonaro said.

"It's not your fault Leonaro the put a tracker on you and we didn't know. So don't feel guilty." Liosia said.

"Look at what you gained all these animals are united under the Thundercats we can get the next stone and take back the tech stone," Wilykit said.

Lion-o took the sword of omens and held it high.


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26 the kind hearted lizard and the run away

Today the Thundercats were outside enjoying a nice day they had to find the next stone but now they were enjoying some time off.

Leonaro was hoping his big sister would spend some time with him. But she was busy with Lion-o in setting up camp and getting food.

"Liosia can we read a book together like we use to do?" Leonaro asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

"Liosia can you come over here I could use a hand.' Lion-o said.

Lion-o was right he got tangled in the fishing line and could use a hand. "Hang on I'm coming, we can read later Leonaro." Liosia said.

"Awe!" Leonaro said. He was disappointed.

Now Leonaro was using a stick to draw in the dirt. Pumyra noticed Leonaro was feeling down. "Guys I think something is bothering Leonaro," she said.

"He's probably fine, he's most likely in a bad mood today kids get that way sometimes." Panthro said.

Pumyra knew that was possible but Leonaro looked like he felt hurt.

"You know I agree with Pumyra Leonaro has been acting up for sometime and something must be bothering him," Cheetara said.

"Maybe, but I'm sure he'll feel better once he eats at lunch." Tygra said.

Pumyra decided to talk to Leonaro. She sat down next to him. "What do you want?" Leonaro asked.

"I want to know if you were okay because you seem kind of upset." Pumyra said.

"I'm fine, I just think it's none of your concern." Leonaro said.

"Okay Leonaro I'm just asking because I'm your friends and I care." Pumyra said.

"Thanks, Pumyra but I'll be okay," Leonaro said.

"Okay if you say so." Pumyra said.

Later Leonaro went to go find his sister and see if she wanted to read or go for a walk in the forest just like they use to do back home.

But when Leonaro found his sister she was with Lion-o and they were fishing together and Lion-o had his arm around her shoulders.

Leonaro could see they were together. But they didn't notice that he came up. Feeling hurt Leonaro decided to leave.

He grabbed his hover board and his bag and took off when no one was looking.

"My sister doesn't love me anymore." Leonaro said. "All she cares about his Lion-o!" he said.

Leonaro was very sad. Then his hover board hit something and he got flung. He soon found himself in a marsh and he was sinking. "Help!" he cried out.

A nearby Lizard heard his cries. "Someone must have fallen the quicksand marsh." he said. This young Lizard was different from the others in the army he had a good heart. He wasn't one for fighting. He wished to be friends with everyone including cats.

He saw a young cat sinking and the cat had passed out. He pulled the young white lion free. He decided to take him to the cabin were he was staying out of the kindness of an elephant friend of the lizard.

Later that day at the campsite. Liosia looked worried. "Is something wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"Have any you seen Leonaro? I haven't seen him in a while." Liosia said.

"Last I saw him he was headed for the lake." Panthro said.

"I already looked there." Liosia said.

"I haven't seen him since this afternoon," Pumyra said.

Cheetara came up. "Leonaro's stuff is gone and so is his hover board." she said.

"Oh no you don't think?" Liosia said.

"That's what I think," Lion-o said.

"Same here," Tygra said.

"Leonaro's run away." Pumyra said.

"Why would he run away?" Liosia asked.

"I don't know but we'll look for him and maybe he can tell us why." Lion-o said.

"We better start looking it will be getting dark soon." Panthro said.

So the Thundercats began to look.

Leonaro woke up in a bed. "Hey I'm glad to see you awake you nearly drowned at the quicksand marsh." the lizard said. "You're lucky I got there in time." he said.

"You saved me?" Leonaro asked.

"Yes," the lizard said. "My name is Scalaro" he said.

"But you're a lizard I thought they hated cats and other animals?" Leonaro said. "I'm Leonaro by the way.' he said.

"Most of my kind do, but I admire the other animals and want to be their friend, especially to cats I think the war is Stupid. I was different from the moment I hatched from my egg. All I wanted was some other animals to call my friend. My father was great warrior he died before I was born and I was his only child. When I was a young boy Slithe wanted me to be as great warrior as my father so he took me away from my mother and trained me to be a soldier. I did well in the training but he couldn't change my heart or break my spirit. I was part of the siege of Thundera I got hurt because I didn't want to fight and tried to help a cat. Slithe was mad because I refused to do what was wrong at me before he could injure me any worse than I was I fled. I collapsed in this forest from my injuries and a kind traveling Elephant took me too this cabin and treated my wounds. After I was healed I asked if he could teach me how to heal. He agreed and taught me how since I had no where else to go, he gave me this cabin to stay in as a home. I hope one day I can make my dream come true where the lizards and cats and other animals won't have to fight anymore and live in peace." Scalaro said.

"Sounds like what Lion-o wants to achieve." Leonaro said.

"Tell me what is a kid like you doing by himself." Scalaro said.

"I ran away because my older sister doesn't love me anymore." Leonaro said.

"What do you mean your sister doesn't love you anymore?" Scalaro asked.

"She has a new guy in her life Lion-o and she spends time with him helping him out and other stuff he is a prince and her age and he took my place. She doesn't care about me or notice me anymore she probably doesn't care that I'm gone," Leonaro said with tears in his eyes.

"Now Leonaro I don't think that's true, true you're sister might of found a boyfriend but he won't take your place you're her little brother and she loves you because you are the only brother she has." Scalaro said.

"I guess but how come she keeps casting me aside and acts like I'm not there?" Leonaro asked.

"Well your sister probably isn't noticing that she is making you feel bad and bet that's not Lion-o's intention either. Have you tried talking to your sister about it?" Scalaro asked.

"No, and I don't think she'll want to talk about it anyway," Leonaro said.

"Well she loves you and will be willing to talk to you if something was bothering you. She'll want to help you because she loves you and wants to solve the problem." Scalaro said as he gave Leonaro some food.

"This candy fruit grows on a nearby tree I picked some earlier. Have some," Scalaro said.

"Thanks Scalaro, talking to you is helping me feel a little better." Leonaro said.

"Yes and I have been helping you and your friends." Scalaro said.

"So you were the one who placed the fresh fruit as fish bait for us to use and the one who placed all the firewood at the campsite," Leonaro said.

"Yes that was all me, I thought since you all didn't know these parts like I did I would help you," Scalaro said.

They heard something.

"Leonaro!"

"That sounds like Liosia and the Thundercats," Leonaro said.

"I thought your friends were the Thundercats." Scalaro said.

They walked out of the cabin and the Thundercats saw and went on the defense. Scalaro became frighted.

Leonaro stepped in front of them. "Leave him alone your scaring him!" Leonaro said.

"He's a lizard," Panthro said.

"He saved me," Leonaro said.

"I thought I saw him assisting us." Pumyra said.

"So he's nice, what do you know a friendly lizard." Panthro said.

"Why were you helping us?" Tygra asked.

"I thought since you didn't know the area I'd help you." Scalaro said. "I saved your friends here from drowning in the quicksand marsh." he said.

Liosia hugged Leonaro. "Why are you hugging me?" Leonaro asked.

"You act like I was crazy for hugging you what's wrong with me hugging my dear little brother?' Liosia said.

"Because I thought you didn't love me anymore that's why I ran away you have been with Lion-o more and don't do anything with me anymore. So I left thinking that didn't want me around. You don't even notice I'm around anymore." Leonaro said.

"Leonaro I'm sorry I had no idea I was making you feel bad. I wasn't trying to hurt feelings. You could of told me. So please if you feel like I pushed you aside tell me," Liosia said.

"Yeah I wasn't trying to take all your sister's attention from you, you could've hung out with both of us." Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry for running away am I in trouble?" Leonaro asked.

"A little but never scare me like that again." Liosia said.

"But what about Scalaro?" Leonaro asked. "He can't go back to the lizards because they threaten to hurt him because he refused to fight at the fall of Thundera and tried to help some cats." he said.

"I thought I recognized you," Pumyra said. "I'm sorry we didn't try to get know you, but don't worry you can come with us," she said.

"Yes we will protect you if the lizards and Mum-Ra find us so you'll be safe with us." Lion-o said.

"Thank you, so much, I'll try not to be a burden." Scalaro said.

So now the Thundercats were heading out with a new friend in tow.


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27 finding the white lion kingdom

During the night Liosia and Leonaro had a dream.

They saw their parents.

 _"How are you still alive?"_ _Liosia asked._

 _"We were taken back here by Jaga and the other wizards of the other kingdoms because our mission in that dimension was done, now we are waiting for you to come home our children. You will know it when you see it the Kingdom of Starrina." their parents said._

The Thundercats continued there travels now accompanied by the lizard Scalaro they made it up to the kingdom of Starrina.

They saw a white lion. "Excuse me sir, what Kingdom is that in front of us?" Lion-o asked.

"That is the kingdom of Starrina." the white lion said.

"I'm Liosia and this is my brother Leonaro and you say that is the kingdom of Starrina?" Liosia said.

"Yes, it is and did you say your name is Liosia and your brother's name is Leonaro?" the white lion asked.

"Yes, why are you asking as if you know us?" Liosia asked.

"The kingdom will be thrilled the princess and young prince are finally home." the white lion said.

"Princess? Prince?" the Thundercats said.

"Yes," the white lion said. "Is the lizard with you?" he asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"You must be prince Lion-o and Tygra of Thundera, your father is inside. He'll be happy to see you as the prince and princess' parents will be happy to see them." the white lion said.

They went into the kingdom. "King Leonos and queen Leonette, look who it is," the white lion said.

"Who did you bring Linox?" Leonos said then looked shocked. "You two are finally home." he said when he saw his children.

Claudius and Leonara came up. "Lion-o and Tygra it's wonderful to see you," Claudius said.

"My son and godson," Leonara said.

Javan came up as well. "Tygra!" Javan said.

"Father!" Tygra said hugging him.

The king and queen of Starrina hugged their children.

Then they saw Scalaro. They were about to attack him.

"Wait he's with us father," Lion-o said then explained.

"I see nice to meet you Scalaro I thought I saw you before I'm sorry I attacked you." Claudius said. "Because I recognized the star shaped birthmark on your shoulder." he said.

"Yes I do have that, I hope I can show my kind their is a better way some day." Scalaro said.

"That's great dream to have Scalaro I hope you succeed." Claudius said.

Scalaro was introduced to the other cats.

"Now it's time for the ball all the other lion kingdoms are coming. There will be the available young princes Liosia's age and she will meet with all of them and dance with them," Leonos said. "They will be her suitors over the next couple days they will try to impress you and win your heart. Then she will pick one on the fourth day to marry after Mum-Ra's defeat. Not before and not after." King Leonos said looking at his daughter and smiling.

"Do you understand?" he asked her.

"Yes sir," Liosia said.

Lion-o became worried what if she chose someone other than him.

"Lion-o don't worry you will be one of her suitors so you will be able to impress her and win her heart." Claudius said.

"Yes sweetheart I'm sure of it," Leonara said.

"Thanks mom, dad I've been trying to do that since I met her. We became good friends but I hope after I this thing with other Princes I will win her heart hopefully." Lion-o said.

Soon other lions from the other kingdoms came in.

There were many of them.

There was even some princes that were Leonaro's age and some princesses Liosia's age.

The ball began and Liosia was in a lovely red gown. While her brother was wearing a red suite.

The crowned Princess and young Prince were at the front of the room.

All princes came up one by one. "Prince Leonar of Covantos," the herald said. Leonar was very handsome he had a black mane and big brown eyes. He looked very strong and brave too. He kissed her hand and moved on.

"Prince Clawdon of Estal," the herald said.

Clawdon was quite handsome too he had a bright orange mane and hazel eyes. He looked strong but he seemed be trying to read the book he had too. He kissed the Liosia's hand and moved on.

"Prince Rodernous of Veorn." the herald said.

Rodernous was very handsome as well his mane was blonde and had brilliant green eyes that a girl could get lost in. He looked strong like the others and his smile was incredible. But he seemed to fixed his mane as he came up. He kissed Liosia's hand and moved on.

"Prince Lion-o of Thundera." the herald said.

It was Lion-o turn he greeted her. Liosia loved everything about Lion-o who she had gotten to know over the passed few months. His red mane and blue eyes, he was amazing. He was strong and kind hearted. He kissed her hand and moved on.

"and finally Prince Stephon of Oronus." the herald said.

Stephon was very handsome. He had this dark brown mane and these deep brown eyes. He was very muscular and looked extremely brave. He kissed Liosia's hand and moved on.

Now it was time for Liosia to dance with the princes. She first danced with Stephon he danced nicely but he jerk his arms a lot. "It looks like he's trying to fly like the Feliner." Tygra said.

"Tygra don't be rude." Cheetara scolded.

Next Liosia danced with Clawdon. He was very nice but he kept stepping on her feet. "Ow," she said.

"Sorry," he said.

Then she began to dance with Leonar. He was very good at dancing but he was bit tense. "Loose up," Liosia said.

She started to dance with Rodernous he was an excellent dancer. He was very smooth. "You are just like a swan on a lake so graceful." he said.

"Thank you," she said.

Now she began to dance with Lion-o they were enjoying it. Lion-o was very good. It was amazing she felt like she was flying.

Soon after the dancing. The fathers and mothers of the princes began argue that there son was the best match for the princess.

"My Leonar is perfect," said the king of Covantos.

"No my, Clawdon is perfect!" said the king of Estal his queen agreed.

"No my, Rodernous is perfect!" said the king of Veorn and his queen agreed.

"No my, Stephon is perfect!" said the king of Oronus and his queen agreed.

"No my, Lion-o is perfect!" Claudius said Leonara had to agree. Tygra agreed with his adopted father and mother. Well who are actually his godparents.

"I think Liosia would be a perfect couple with any of the princes." Pumyra said.

During the ball she talked to one of the princes. Prince Stephon, and they were having a nice conversation.

Leonaro was wandering around and so ran into a girl his age. She chased him trying to get him to play. He ran to his sister and held on to her. The little lioness had chestnut hair.

"That is Stephon's younger sister, princess Clarice," Liosia said.

"Kind bashful isn't he big brother?" she said.

"Maybe he wouldn't be if you'd say hello and ask him to play." Stephon said.

She came up to him. "Hello Prince Leonaro," she said. "Want play?" she asked.

Leonaro was quiet. "I said hello!" she said.

"Aren't you going to tell her hello?" Liosia asked.

Leonaro shook his head no. "What are you scared?" Liosia asked.

Leonaro scowled and shook his head no. "Then say hi and play with her." Liosia said.

"Hi," Leonaro said and they started to play.

Leonaro fell down in the curtains and Clarice kissed cheek. Leonaro looked shocked and touched his cheek. Then they began to play again.

He came to his family. "Clarice kissed my cheek." he said.

"That was sweet of her I think she must like you." Leonos said.

"Yeah she must if she kissed you when you didn't expect it." Lion-o said.

Over the next couple of days the young princes began to court her she spent time with each of them. Leonar was very nice he loved to practice his hand to hand skills. He also had good manners and answered to the point.

Then there was Clawdon. He was very well read and preferred his books and studies to fighting. He answered her questions with ease and tended to give long winded answers.

When she spent time with Stephon. He preferred marchnoke back riding to anything. He enjoyed it and loved being near the creatures. He had strong fondness for the creatures of the planet. He answered Liosia questions honestly.

Spending time with Rodernous was different. He seemed intent on talking about history mostly his family's history. He was a skilled swordsman and very strong. But his answers to her questions seemed rehearsed.

Liosia enjoyed her time with Lion-o so they began to talk and got to know each other and fell even deeper in love.

A couple of days later each of the princes had a proposal gift for her and if she chose them she would get the gift. Liosia had to think about it. Lion-o could see many of the other princes were very good looking and skilled. He figured Liosia would chose one of them and not him.

Lion-o had a heavy heart when he thought of that.

The next day it was time for Liosia to choose.

"Liosia choose the one you want to marry." her father said.

Liosia new who she wanted. "I've decided." Liosia said.

"Well tell us who do you want?" Rodernous asked.

Lion-o was worried about the answer.

"Lion-o." Liosia said.

Lion-o gasped and he went up to her. "Me you want me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I love you." Liosia said.

"I love you too." Lion-o said.

It was settled the wedding was arranged this was a big moment.


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28 the lizard hero

All Thundercats were about to leave Starrina. The white lions were providing them with supplies.

Scalaro the lizard who joined the Thundercats. He was different then most of the lizards. But he was on the run from Slithe.

"You know Scalaro, you are a good lizard hopefully the other lizards will see your idea for the lizards and cats and other animals living in peace will be seen." Claudius said.

"You are very specail lizard." Leonara said.

"Thanks, Claudius and Leonara" Scalaro said.

Later the lizards and Mum-Ra attacked.  
Scalaro attacked a joined the Thundercats in the fight.

"Scalaro you are a traitor," Slithe said.

"Unlike you Slithe I have conscious." Scalaro said.

The fight escalated. Scalaro saw that Claudius was in danger and rushed over and protected him. He was badly injured.

The lizards retreated.

The Thundercats rushed over to the injured Lizard he was alive. But his legs were gone all the way up to the knee. Pumyra started bandaging his legs.

"I'll be okay, I'll live." he said.

"You could have died." Claudius said.

"That's what friends do we look out for each other." Scalaro said.

"Thank you for saving my husband." Leonara said.

Pumyra finished bandaging his legs. "That should do it." she said.

"You know what I'll miss most about not having legs?" Scalaro said. "Being able walk and run I help many friends with my running to their aid." he said.

"You'll be okay get some rest hero," Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o," Scalaro said.

"I'll talk to Berbils to see if they can make you some legs. If they gave me new arms they can give you new legs." Panthro said.

"Thanks Panthro." Scalaro said.

Right now what Scalaro needed was rest. He was going to be alright. Scalaro watched as many of the young cubs ran and played.

"Don't worry Scalaro soon you will be able to run again just like that once Panthro is done talking to the Berbils." Liosia said.

"I sure hope so." Scalaro said.

Panthro came back. "Ro-bear Bill agreed he told me that anyone who is a friend of the Thundercat is a friend of his," he said.

"He wants Scalaro to be taken to the Berbil Village, so we can fix him up." he added.

"Great now lets take Scalaro there." Leonaro said.

So Panthro picked up Scalaro and carried him into the Feliner. Tygra piloted the ship and they landed in the Berbil village.

The Berbils went right to work on Scalaro's legs. "If you need any help let me know," Panthro said.

The Berbils nodded and went right to work. They worked and worked. Panthro even helped them.

"There," Panthro said.

Scalaro saw his legs.

"Well what do you think?" Panthro asked.

"They look good now if I can walk." Scalaro said.

"Be careful," Lion-o cautioned.

Scalaro got on his new legs and took a small step and took one after the other. "You are doing well Scalaro." Liosia said.

His robotic legs worked like a charm.

"I can walk again!" Scalaro said. "Thank you, Berbils and thank you, Panthro." he said.

"No problem Scalaro, you are a great lizard." Panthro said.

Once back at Starrina Scalaro was given high honors. "I'm not worthy I was just trying to help," Scalaro said. He was a very humble Lizard.

The book was pointing to the next stone.

Scalaro knew where they had to go through to get the next stone.

"We have to go through the lizard villages to get the stone, we must be cautious because I know Mum-Ra's armies will be heading that way with Slithe. If we are not careful we will all be destroyed by Mum-Ra's army." Scalaro said.


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 29 the lizard village

The Thundercats were at the Lizard village. "We must be cautious." Scalaro said.

"Agreed." Lion-o said.

Everything was running smoothly. They had to be quick, quiet and careful because who knew when Slithe, Mum-Ra and the army would come in.

Later Mum-Ra sent Slithe to the lizard village with the Lizard army to stop the Thundercats.

"Yes, Mum-Ra," Slithe said.

They headed for the Lizard Village.

The other Lizards noticed the cats and instead of attacking they felt frightened. "We won't hurt you we are just passing through." Lion-o said.

The Lizards were still feeling cautious.

Then Slithe and the Lizard army appeared.

"Scalaro you are traitor I will show my lizard what happens to those who betray us." Slithe said and started beating him.

"Scalaro you can beat him!" Lion-o said.

"Yes we believe in you!" Wilykit said.

"You can do it Scalaro!" Wilykat said.

"The Thundercats believe in me so if they believe I can do it so do I!" Scalaro said. Then found new strength and began to fight back against Slithe's attacks.

Slithe fell down and the Scalaro started to glow and the shed his skin. He looked like a large and stronger and kind lizard with robot legs. "This is what happens when you share courage and become friends with others and believe in them just as they believe in you!" Liosia said.

The other lizards were in awe and they fought off Slithe and the generals.

Claudius came up on a Thunderian mount. "I came to deliver something and saw the fighting from a distance.

"We defeated the lizards with just Scalaro he became their new leader and they are on our side now," Lion-o said.

Claudius came up to Scalaro. "Scalaro as new leader of the lizards I hope we can improve our relationship in the future. But for now you all better leave the Lizard village to the lizards." he said.

After that the Thundercats left.

Up next the final battle!


	30. Chapter 30

chapter 30 final battle

The animals were getting ready for the final battle. It would be a hard battle but they knew if they worked together they would win.

"Everyone ready?" Lion-o asked.

"You bet ya," Scalaro said.

"Now let's go," Lion-o said.

They headed towards the black Pyramid. There weapons were ready. The animals all prepared.

Once at the black Pyramid they knew it was time to attack. They went inside. "Attack my army!" Mum-Ra said.

"For third earth!" Lion-o said and the animals charged.

The fighting was brutal. "Scalaro you took my leadership," Slithe said.

"You don't care about your fellow lizards!" Scalaro said.

Dobo was fighting Kaynar. "You crazy jackal," Dobo said.

"Who are you calling crazy?' Kaynar said attacking him.

Dobo defended himself.

Addicus was about to attack Dobo from behind. Lucky for Dobo, Panthro was there to protect him.

"Take that you sneaky monkey," Panthro said.

Dobo turned around. "You still watch my back old friend." Dobo said with a smile.

"Now let's finish these two," Panthro said.

The fighting continued.

Lion-o and Liosia faced Mum-Ra. The two of them held hands. "When two hearts become one, Evil will not stand and fall!" they said and beam of light from the sword and boomerang fired at Mum-Ra and he was destroyed.

"We did it," Lion-o said.

"We sure did Lion-o," Liosia said.

The generals were arrested and all the animals began to rebuild build Thundera. They worked together.

The city became more beautiful than before.

Lion-o went up to speak. "Everyone a lot has changed since the Thundercats fight with Mum-Ra. Friendships have been forged old enemies now friends. Now the animals can live at peace and help each other in good and bad times, we can all keep this peace if an evil like Mum-Ra should ever rise again. Because we have learned to stand together. When we do we can stand strong and defeat our enemies and keep the peace." Lion-o said.

The animals cheered.

Up next the wedding!


	31. Chapter 31

chapter 31 A royal wedding

Everyone was getting ready for the royal wedding. Liosia's new wedding dress was very beautiful.

Her family loved how she looked in it. "You look very pretty big sister." Leonaro said.

"Thanks Leonaro," Liosia said. Cheetara was her maid of honor.

Lion-o got a nice new suit for the wedding. Tygra was going to be his best man.

There were other things to do to get ready. Panthro was going to use the setting on his new Thundertank to do the fireworks for the celebration.

All the animals came and brought presents. Even Ponzi and Lucy came. Everyone was going to celebrate.

The other lions from the other lion kingdoms came to celebrate. The tiger clan came to celebrate as well.

This was a very big wedding. It's not everyday there is a wedding for a prince and princess joining two kingdoms.

Things were looking good. There were star Lillies every were. Lion-o and Liosia were very nervous the wedding was the next day and they wanted everything to go off with out a hitch.

The big day had arrived. Liosia woke up bright and early. Everyone helped her get ready. She looked so beautiful. Her mother came in. "Oh my daughter you are so beautiful." she said.

"Thanks mom." Liosia said.

She was very excited.

Lion-o got ready himself. His suite was done up very nicely. "You look very handsome little brother." Tygra said.

"Thank Tygra," Lion-o said.

Now Lion-o was at the altar. He was waiting for his bride. Liosia came in her father was walking her down the aisle. Lion-o was amazed she looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. He felt his heart flutter and his heart began to sing.

Liosia saw Lion-o. He looked very handsome. She didn't know how to describe how she felt when she saw him. But he was absolutely amazing.

Her father gave her to Lion-o and the couple stood together.

Everyone sat down.

"Friends we a gathered her today to celebrate the union of this couple." the preacher said. "Lion-o repeat after me." he said.

 _You are my light_

 _You're my sun to my moon_

 _You're my spring to winter_

 _You are my heart_

 _The apple of my eye_

 _Promise strength, love, devotion and protection_

 _I vow to love you without end_

 _I promise to share my throne until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how big a storm or trail_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

The preacher turned to Liosia. "Liosia repeat after me," he said.

 _You are my strength_

 _You're the moon to my sun_

 _You're my winter to spring_

 _You are my heart_

 _My one true love_

 _Promise love, care, hope and loyalty_

 _I vow to make my love true_

 _I promise to share my throne until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how dark the night or fight_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

"May we have the rings?" the preacher asked.

Tygra gave him the rings. Lion-o slipped the ring on Liosia's wedding ring finger and Liosia slip the other on Lion-o's.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife and queen?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband and king?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride." he said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed passionately. Everyone started to cheer.

The celebration now really began. Lion-o and Liosia gave each other a sip of cider and fed each other the cake.

Now it was time for the happy couple to go on their honeymoon. This was a very happy day.

The happy couple climb on the carriage and road off to their honeymoon.

The end.

Sequel coming up!


End file.
